Just Another Teenage Drama!
by Heart Of Gold xox
Summary: Misty Waterflower is new to Pallet Town High School. She has always been alone so what happens when she decides it's time for change. Join Misty as she makes new friends, deal's with her douche stepfather and trys fight her strange feelings for Ash the school's Raven haired womaniser. Like its says in the title just another teenage drama. AshxMisty, DrewxMay, LeafxGary, PaulxDawn
1. The Locket

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon no matter how much I wish I did... sigh :( **

**I have been thinking of doing this story for a while. So here is my next story. Hope yawl like it. All ages of characters in this stories are as followed:**

**Ash-17**

**Misty-16 (nearly 17)**

**Gary-18**

**Leaf-17**

**Paul-17**

**Dawn-16**

**Drew-17**

**May-16**

**Hope you like it ****Review!**

**Chapter1: The Locket**

New school + New life = New me.

Well that was the plan when my mom told we were moving here to the Kanto region.

I was beyond pissed at first. Just because she had to marry some douche bag named Jerry I had to sacrifice my whole life.

I guess it's obvious I don't like my ass of a step father. But it's not like it's a one way thing. He pretty much hates me as much as I hate him maybe even more.

We have never gotten along even when my mother started dating him.

See I feel like I have this sixth sense when deciding about people who to trust and who not to. That's probably why I little to no friends at my old school in the Johto region.

It's not their fault for not wanting to be my friend it was more of the fact I didn't want to be theirs.

I like solitude. It would allow me to think. My mother always worried though and Jerry wasn't any help kicking me out of my house during the day to go make friends.

What he didn't know though was that I would just go to my usual coffee place called Sally's.

It was quiet, the waitresses didn't mind me sitting there for hours just reading my novels.

I made it a regular thing to show up at Sally's when I told my parents I was "hanging out" with some people never mentioning that those people were other regulars to Sally's.

* * *

Anyway my sister Daisy who was travelling around the world as we speak sent me a package.

Surprised to why she sent me something I opened it to reveal a silver heart locket with an engraving on the outside of it An _unforgettable memory_.

But that's when it hit me. I didn't have any unforgettable memories. It has always just been me.

So I just played with the locket, reading those three words over and over again.

I looked over my old room that I had grown up in. Big brown boxes full of my stuff scattered across the floor.

If was just like that I knew what I had to do hence New School +New Life =New me.

I was given the opportunity to take advantage of what I thought was a bad situation.

I looked through a box of clothes. They were so simple, so bland and boring.

"One of the first things when I get to Kanto is a shopping spree" I muttered to myself.

It I really want to make some unforgettable memories I just have to let loose and be the real me.

* * *

Moving was hard work. It didn't help having Jerry yelling at me to help him more when I was already holding boxes that towered above my head. As I tried to walk.

He's so annoying, he followed me all the way up to my room just to lecture me. I hate Jerry but I was grateful that he had bought a house with locks on the bedroom door's.

I could hear him yelling at me "Misty get out here now!" Rage was clearly evident in his voice.

So I did what I always do with Jerry ignore him until the next day. He's kind of reminds me of a goldfish forgetting what it's doing every few seconds.

To keep myself busy. I start placing my old clothes in my closet and arranging my childhood possessions around the room.

I eventually came across the locket Daisy had given me. I trace my finger over the engraving and know I shouldn't back down from the plan and a little part of me actually doesn't want to.

I also knew I started school the next day so that new wardrobe of mine will have to wait until the weekend.

I guess I might as well wear something of Daisy's. She always did have very varying styles depending on the latest fashion trends.

Feeling tired I laid on my new bed letting the calling of sleep take me over. The silver locket still entangled within my fingers.

* * *

"Cloudy! Time to get up for school" I growled turning over in my bed at hearing Jerry's voice. He must be in a good face if he's using his (what he thinks is funny and cute but actually wants to make punch him in the face) nickname for me.

I eventually pull myself out of bed and head in what meant to be Daisy's new bedroom.

I pull different outfits some way too skimpy, some too glittery and others just ridiculous.

But then I come across a violet V-neck long sleeved shirt ending just above my pierced belly button and a pair of camouflage coloured cargo pants with a pair of flats.

I study myself in the mirror really liking my new look. I look at my watch showing that I should be heading to school.

So I pull my red locks into a messy bun on my head letting my bangs fall over my forehead.

I grab my bag and rush out the door before Mom and Jerry can try to force feed me.

* * *

I start my short walk to school. I'd probably drive but the school's only like a half mile down the road.

But with every step closer I get. My doubts and worry increases as my nerves start to consume me.

I'd probably still be afraid if the sound of a motor bike approaching me hadn't thrown me off guard.

I had barely any time to jump out of the way as the bike sprayed the pavement I was walking on with puddle water.

The driver had managed to drench my shoes. This pissed me off to know end .

"Learn to drive, Jackass!" I screamed after the driver. He seemed to have heard me because he stops the bike abruptly and turns around, lifting his visor. I can just make out his twinkling brown eyes.

"See ya round hotness" He winks at me causing me to blush and him to turn back to the road ahead of him and take off.

I kick myself for blushing because of that idiotic stranger.

I wanted a new me but not a new boyfriend. Friends, I do want however.

So all I can do now is try to calm down from that moron and get moving or I'll be late for my first day and there was no way in hell that was happening.

**Ok first chapter was short but next chapter more characters are introduced as well as more dramas for Misty to face.**


	2. The Gang

**Disclaimer: I'll never own Pokémon...jeez I wish I didn't have to rub it in :(**

**Hey guy's hope chapter 1 was ok Review to let me know what you think. I'm hoping chapter 2 will be longer and will introduce the rest of the characters. Here it is enjoy! and Please, Please, Please...**

**Review!**

**Chapter2:Meet the gang**

Pallet Town High School was definitely not one of those mediocre schools that's for sure.

It was a three storey red brick build. That would make even the biggest person feel tiny.

It was one thing to be new at a school. At least it was a complete new start for everyone when starting on time but to be me and arrive in October two months after everyone else.

Its damn well daunting. I tried to stay cool and collected. The new me was meant to ooze confidence and not get caught up in the simplest things.

So as I approached the school, I changed my loner stomping into a strut adding a light sway to my hips.

As I started passing students, I could feel them eyeing me. I didn't dare look however.

Terrified they were looking at me like I was a piece of meat they could assault with their wicked eyes.

So instead of freaking out I took a deep breath. New me, New me, New me I kept chanting over and over until it became as normal to me as breathing.

The thoughts of a New me started to take over replacing my fear with something new.

A slight smile formed on my lips as walked through the entrance of the school.

* * *

I tried to find the office to help with my schedule and locker. But even the inside of the school was scarily big with a nonstop supply of students flowing through its corridors.

Lost. That's the only word that was going through my mind at this moment. My cool demeanour begin to dissipate as the panic and fear returned.

I leaned against a locker to keep me standing. I closed my eyes in frustration and my legs had began to go numb with fear.

It was bad enough that I was the "New Girl" but now I would also be the loser that can't find her classes.

I was so focused on being the school's new loser. I hadn't noticed the presence of someone else beside me.

*COUGH*COUGH*

I opened my eyes to see a girl with blue hair and ice blue eyes leaning against the locker next to me.

"Umm sorry but you're kind of blocking my locker" she has a sweet smile on her face.

"O-Oh sorry" I stuttered moving out her way to let her get into her locker.

She eyes me up and down at first. I didn't move I felt like it was one of those nature shows where you're with a vicious animal.

You never look them in eyes because that can mean a sign of aggression but you don't move either as it show's weakness.

So I stand and wait until she's done looking me over.

She finally looks me in the eyes and holds out her hand "Hi I'm Dawn!" She says cheerily.

Surprised at her action I unsurely take her hand and shake it. Maybe a new time to start being the new me while also getting a little help.

So I smile back her "Hi I'm .. lost" she looks at me curiously for a second before getting the joke and laughs.

"I could help you no problem... lost" she says playing along with the joke.

Once Dawn get's her book's. She leads me to the office. The receptionist is young only in her twenties busy manicuring her nail's while listening to music.

I know from dealing with Daisy that this girl won't pay me any attention unless I give her a reason too.

I also have to keep up with this new me act. So I walk up to her desk while she still looks at her nails.

I think for a second on what to do to get her attention. I reach over the desk and hit pause on her iPod.

Her head shoot's to look at me almost immediately. "Can I help you" she mutters obviously not happy with me.

"I'm new here" I say simply and casually. She reaches into a desk and pulls out a folder and begins scanning through it

"Misty WaterFlower I presume" I nod my head. She hands over the folder to me .

Then hits play on her iPod and begins manicuring her finger tips once again.

With a shrug of my shoulders I walk out into the hallway to see Dawn still there waiting for me.

"So... Misty is it?" I look at her quizzically "Oh sorry let's just say I have extensive hearing"

I smirk at this remark "So your an eavesdropper" she puts a fake scowl "I have no idea what you're talking about" she says sticking her nose in the air.

I just gape at her not sure what to say next. She must see my face because she bursts into laughter "Kidding" all I can do is smile at this girl, her personality is so contagious it's hard not to.

"Anyway what's in the folder" she say's eying the packet in my hand. I open to find an information packet about the school, my schedule and my locker and it's combination.

Dawn looks over what's in the folder with me and squeals joyfully." We have French together right now, let's go"

She links her arm through mine and starts dragging me down the hall to our first class. Well turns out it's easier to make friend's than I thought.

* * *

Finally Lunch, I don't know whether to be nervous or excited. After Dawn had dropped me off at Maths after French. She told me to come hang out with her and friends at lunch.

I try to compose myself before walking into the cafeteria. New me, New me, New me I chant in my head.

As I try to recapture that strut I had coming into school this morning.

Too bad there's still self-conscious me in my head and she's telling me to hide. For some reason I feel like eyes are following my every movement.

I'm nearly ready to break down when I see Dawn in the far corner yelling my name and waving me over. After I get lunch I head over to her table.

Besides Dawn there are two other girl's at the table. Both consumed in different things to even look up at me.

One in a red bandana looking like she was trying to suck her food up like a vacuum the other with a messy pony tail scowling at the bandana girl "Just letting you know May food tastes so much better when you chew it"

I smile at this girl she's kind of like me. "Guy's this is Misty!" Dawn announces. "Misty that's May Maple pointing to the girl who's still sucking up her food but look's up at me with a sweet smile and continues to eat.

"And this is Leaf Green" she say's pointing to the girl with the messy pony tail.

"Hi Misty, nice to meet you" She smiles at me "Hey you too!" My sixth sense is giving me a good feeling about these girl's.

"So where you from?" Leaf asks me "Johto Region" I say and pick up a fry to eat "Wow cool I love the Johto Region, I went rock climbing Mount Silver there"

I nearly choked on my fry "What you climbed that! Isn't that one of the biggest mountains in the world"

She just shrugs casually like it was nothing "That's our Leafy, A Total Adrenaline Junkie!" Dawn laughs wrapping an arm around Leaf's shoulder.

I can't help but smile I have only met Dawn and Leaf today and already I think they are total opposites, But for whatever strange reason it really does work.

"Hey Misty can I see your schedule" May asks I notice her plate of food has disappeared. "Ya sure" I hand it over for her and Leaf to look at.

Dawn I begin a conversation about my first day when I nearly go deaf as nearly every girl in the cafeteria starts squealing excitedly.

"What's going on" I look around confused. Leaf look's over her shoulder and groan's "They're here"

Dawn eyes widen in excitement "Really!" she say's trying to look over the heads of our piers towards the cafeteria entrance

"Who's h-" but I don't finish the sentence as I see a group of guy's with a swarm of girl's surrounding them. I have to admit they are very good looking.

The tallest one has spiked up brown hair and is winking at the group of girl's make them swoon.

The second guy has purple hair with a smouldering sexy scowl etched on his face, like a twilight vampire.

Finally the third guy has grassy hair and has to flicks his bangs out of his eyes making the girl's scream but he look's completely uninterested in the girl's every so often looking over at our table.

"Who are they?" I say rolling my eyes at the screeching girl's.

"They are the school womanizers but I like to call them the walking coc-"

"Leaf don't say that out loud!" Dawn chides "And anyway only two of them are the walking-" she receives a triumphant smirk from Leaf

"Whatever I'm mean that only Paul and Gary and there fearless leader is, wherever he is" Dawn mutters.

"Why isn't the other one a womanizer?"I ask curiosity getting the best of me "Because I'm taken" someone say's in a smooth voice.

I snap my head in the direction of the Grassy haired boy who is now sitting next to May. His arm draping over her shoulder.

"Hey June" he teases getting a playful punch by May "Shut up Drew, by the way the way this is Misty" He nods his head in my direction before catching May's face and pulling her face into a long kiss.

At first I thought it was cute but the kiss seemed to heat up so averted my gaze towards Leaf.

"Do they always do that""Yup you'll get used to it" she smiles genuinely at me, She said I'll get used to it does that mean she wants me around?.

My happy thoughts are interrupted when the boy with the spiked brown hair puts his head on Leaf's shoulder

"How bout you go as my date to the Melodies Halloween Party Friday" he say's seductively into her ear.

Leaf leans back to look at him "How bout no!" she says as she flicks his forehead.

I try to hold in my laughter as I watch him stumble back out of surprise "What was that for?" He glares.

But all Leaf does is smile sweetly at him "For being you, there's no other excuse needed" I smirk at Leaf's comment. I know one thing for sure I definitely like this girl.

Gary doesn't seem to take the hint though and sits down next to her but all Leaf does is scoot as far away from him as possible.

He rolls his eyes at her and then looks at me "Hey Red How you doing?" He winks at me suggestively but I just glare at him.

I like Leaf and if she doesn't like him, it must mean he's no good. The scowling third member of their group approaches the table

"Paul! ,Paul! come sit here" Dawn waves excitedly at him patting a seat beside her which he takes silently.

I'm guessing this guy can just get girl's by his looks because he sure isn't a talker.

"So where's my stupid ass cousin" Leaf asks looking at the boy's. "Ash got caught up in something" Drew says smugly *CoughMelodiePrinceCough* Gary spits out.

"Who's Ash" I ask "That would be me" a low growl whispers seductively into my ear making me jump out my seat and landing in the arms of the voices owner.

He sets me back on my feet and that's when I finally get a proper look at him.

He's about 6ft a few inches shorter than Gary but he is way better built than Gary too.

He wears a tight black t-shirt that outlines his muscles and some jeans. He has sexily messy raven black hair. He is definitely the best looking out of the group of boys.

I finally meet his seducing gaze, his eyes are chocolaty brown and familiar. But where have I seen those eyes before.

That's when I remember this morning. A sudden rage builds up within me.

"You!"I hiss.

All he does however is smirk "Hey Hotness!"


	3. The List

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or its characters. **

**Hey Guy's hope you liked chapter 2. Here's chapter 3. Hope yawl like it. let me know what ye think. **

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter3:The List**

_"You!" I hiss_

_All he does however is smirk "Hey hotness!"_

It takes all my strength not to lunge out at him right now. Not even for this morning's incident but for the way he's looking at me with his greedy eyes.

I wanna yell his ear off. I look around the cafeteria to see nearly everyone's eyes are directed at me including some very pissed off looking girls.

I can't do anything drastic here. Here? That's it!

"Jackass in the hall now" I growl walking out towards the door. As I pass him though I can feel his smugness "You sure do like your privacy don't you hotness"

I clench my fists and keep walking. I'll get my payback.

* * *

He obviously isn't too bothered with me because he shows a full 10 minutes later striding over like he hasn't a care in the world.

At this point I'm leaning against the lockers getting angrier and angrier the longer he makes me wait.

"What took you so long!"I snap. He shrugs "A guy's got to eat" He really does like pissing me off, doesn't he.

"You owe me an apology" I say crossing my arm's defensively.

He chuckles heartily at this "and why would I need to apologize" that smirk not once leaving his face.

"So your shoes got a little wet, deal with it" he continues. I don't like his attitude.

So I walk right up to him "Number 1. You destroyed my shoes from your careless driving and Number 2..." I can't say the way he was looking me over he would just do it again.

"What's that I couldn't hear Number 2." His voice cheeky.

I can't bottle it anymore "Number 2. the way you were looking at me" I growled.

I thought he would be some bit afraid, most people are when I use that tone when I speak to people.

But he just plasters a seductive grin on his face "and what way was I looking at you?" his voice innocent but he takes a step closer to me so I take a step back .

"The way you are now" I say trying to keep my angry tone up but he keeps his advancing towards me while I keep backing up.

Fear is starting to cloud my mind. What the hell is he doing? "Is it my fault that I want a appreciate the beauty of a extremely gorgeous girl such as yourself"

I back up into something cold and hard. I'm guessing the lockers. But that doesn't seem to stop Ash until he's nearly touching me.

I can feel his hot breath on my ear "Why so quiet hotness?" he whispers teasingly.

I can feel heat rush to my face and my legs feel like they are about to give way.

"Ash can you back off the girl, I actually like her and don't want her turned into one of your brainless bimbo's" Leaf's voice echoes.

Ash pulls his head away from my ear for us to see the guy's staring at us.

Gary and Paul smirking devilishly at our situation, Drew and May trying to hold back laughter at my expression and Dawn and Leaf with their arms crossed glaring at Ash.

Ash back's away from me like nothing had happened. "Sorry cuz just welcoming the new students" he looks at me with a wink. I feel a new heat to come to my cheeks but I refuse to let it happen.

I have to stay confident I can't let my new friends see I'm weak. So I strut past Ash linking my arm's with Dawn and Leaf and start heading down the hall towards our next class.

But not before I look back at Ash who is with his group of friends. He's still looking at me with that stupid smirk. So I decide it's time to wipe it off his face.

I stop walking and turn to face him "Oh by the way, thanks for the welcome Ash" My smile sultry.

He looks confused obviously from my acting "But if I wanted to be welcomed by a loser I would've have wanted Gary" and I wink at him before continuing down the hall with the girl's.

I can't help but smile to myself, I can nearly feel his jaw dropping not expecting that.

That'll teach him not to mess with Misty Waterflower.

* * *

Last class finally, but it just has to be chemistry. Ugh things can't get much worse.

The last science partner I had I sort of got his eyebrows blown off. So now you know it's not me I feel bad for.

I walk into the classroom. I'm one of the last to arrive. I walk over to the desk where the teacher is sitting.

He smiles at me nicely "Hello I'm Professor Burke and I'm guessing your my new student"

I nod my head "Ya I'm Misty Waterflower" "Well tell me Misty are you an honours student?" I nod again he smiles brightly at me and I guess I can take a seat now.

I see a empty seat next to May so I walk towards her.

"Ah ah ah no Ms. Waterflower, in my class I believe by mixing an honours student with a regular student it will bring up the regular students grades and May is also an honours student so I'll have to put you somewhere else"

He looks over the class. I nearly stop breathing when I hear that ruggad deep voice. "She can sit next to me Professor"

Please don't be him, Please don't be him, Please don't be- him! I think as I turn my head slowly in the direction of the voice.

Damn it! I thought I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. But there he is that stupid smirk back on his face just after me getting rid of it.

"Mr Ketchum if I leave this girl next to you do you promise to be on your best behaviour?" Noooo! I want to scream at him don't put me next to ... that!

Ash holds up one hand "Scouts honour Sir" Professor turns to look at me. "Perfect I found you a partner I was worried if I couldn't find one you would have to sit beside May" I'm pretty much ready to hit someone right now.

I stomp my way over to the desk, glaring at "my new lab partner" all the while. For some reason I don't think I'll mind if I blow him up in an experiment.

I take my seat next to him but push all my books as well as myself to the edge of the desk.

Professor Burke begins the lesson and I try to focus on it but I can feel his eyes looking me over again.

" Do you mind" I snap finally meeting his sexy brown eyes. He just shrugs "Not my fault your such a tease"

My jaw drops. "You did not just call me that. How the hell am I a tease" I whisper harshly.

"How bout the fact your dressed so damn sexy and sit right next to me to just flaunt yourself. Shame on you" I just stare at him disbelievingly for a second before any words come out.

"You made me sit here moron, so shut it" I turn back to the board but that doesn't seem to stop Ash.

"So hotness.. You gonna tell me your name. It just seems fair to at least know yours since you will be screaming out mine"

I don't think my jaw could fall any lower without breaking off "Bite me!" I whispered angrily.

His stupid smirk still on his face as he whispers back "Kinky I like it, that will be my pleasure" I just roll my eyes at his sleazy comebacks.

I try to refocus back on the notes on the board eventually I feel a light pressure graze my thigh causing sparks to fly through my skin.

I realize Ash's hand is smoothly moving up my leg. I slap his hand away quickly afraid someone will see.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" "Just having a bit of fun with my new girl" I glare at him "I'm not your girl and what happened to "Scout's honour" on no funny business"

Then he chuckles a bit at me "I never said I was actually in the scout's did I" I just roll my eyes at him again something about him makes my stomach churn.

I feel his hand on my back next "Stop trying to feel me up" I growl viciously. He shrugs "Fine I'll just feel you down" he says starting to slide his hand down past my lower back.

A fire burns within me as I feel his rough fingers meet my bare skin as he passes the end of my top.

I'm paralyzed I don't slap his hand away and I don't say anything as his hand continues lowering slowly.

I jump about two feet in the air when the bell rings. I guess I must have scared Ash too because his eyes widen for a second before returning to his despicable smirk.

I walk over to May's desk but he passes me as I wait for her. "See ya tomorrow.. Misty" he whispers smoothly causing me to shiver involuntarily. How the hell did he know my name!

* * *

May and I sit on the school step's waiting for Dawn and Leaf. I tell her exactly what happened in chemistry from start to finish.

Her expression darkens "Shit you are so on his List!" "List? what's the List?" Just as I ask Dawn and Leaf show up sitting next to us on the step's.

"Hey girlies what's up?" Dawn smiles cheerfully. Is this girl ever ... I don't know sad, moody, you know a mood that doesn't involve smiling.

"Misty's on Ash's list" May say's darkly both Leaf's and Dawn's eyes widen "Shit" they both say simultaneously.

"Oh my god, there's no way of changing his mind now" Dawn says worriedly.

"Come on guy's it won't be that bad he might back off if I ask him to" Leaf says receiving a raised eyebrows from both girl's and a confused one from me. What is this list they are talking about. "..Ok maybe not but it couldn't hurt asking"

Ok now I'm worried "Guys what the hell is this list and why I am I on it" the three girl's share nervous glances at each other. I can feel a lump in my throat starting to develop.

Dawn looks at me sympathetically "As you know already Misty about the group of boys called-""The walking co-"Leaf tries to interrupt but stops at seeing Dawn's fierce look "Not that name! The school womanizers Leaf jeez language anyway there leader is Ash. He is leader because it's said he can have any girl he wants with a click of his fingers except for Leaf because she's his cousin and now.. You"

I try to understand what she saying "Ya I really can't stand that jerk" I spat the girl's nod in unison. "But that's why Ash had taken interest in you. You are not like every other girl in this school. You don't fall at his feet which means to him you're a challenge, your unattainable." "and there's nothing like a challenge for him. He loves them and always seems to get what he wants in the end" Leaf continued.

I can't believe what they're saying " So in the end whether I like it or not he's going to get me" I say coming to the conclusion. The girl's nod their heads solemnly.

I start bursting out laughing at them they all look at me shocked "Ha Ha, guy's he's a boy not a god and I don't like him so it's never going to happen" "Whatever you say" May shrugs but I know she doesn't believe me.

This Ash Ketchum must be something special at this school but on his list or not there's no way in hell he's gonna get me.


	4. The Smile

**Disclaimer: Sigh... I don't own Pokémon or its characters :(**

**Ok you guy's here's chapter4. Hope your liking my story so far well it's only going to get better.. I hope :p Let me know what you guys think -**

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter4:The Smile**

Dawn insisted that she would bring me home not even bothering to listen to my objection's.

Dawn drove, I sat shot gun while Leaf and May sat in the backseat.

"So Misty are you coming costume shopping with us for the party tomorrow night" Leaf asked reaching forward to grab Dawn's coke out of the cup holder.

This got her swatted away by a focused Dawn not once taking her eyes off the road.

"Leaf sit your ass back down. I only just got my license and I don't want to get it taken away from me so soon "she tried to sound stern but I could see a small smile cross her face.

"Sorry, but Misty your coming with us to the mall tomorrow right?"she goes back to the matter at hand.

I shake my head "Party's aren't really my scene" I could hear a gasp from the back seat

"Misty you have to go this is probably the biggest party of the year, No one in Pallet High ever misses it" May says now sticking her head between the two front seats just to be flicked in the head by Dawn.

"May you say that about every party Melody Prince throws" Leaf says and I can nearly feel her roll her eyes.

"What's the deal with this Melody Prince chick anyway" I ask curious after hearing her name several times that day.

"She's the most popular girl in Pallet, captain of the cheerleading squad, total rich snob and school sl-" "Leaf don't you dare say that word in my car" Dawn warns.

"What I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking" Leaf says casually.

"So why would I want to go to a sl-"stopping my sentence seeing Dawn's warning glance "HER party" I correct myself. Dawn seems to relax.

I can't help myself from thinking that Dawn's so ..pure, innocent, angelic. It's hard to imagine her doing anything bad.

"Because these are the most amazing Party's ever! You and friends create the most ... the most"she fumbles for words. "unforgettable memories" I fill in the blank without even realizing what I'm saying.

"Yes exactly" she says happy that her sentence is completed."So you'll go" she begs.

I know I can't say no now. It's giving me the chance to start creating those unforgettable memories that I have wanted to do ever since I got the locket.

"I'll go" I say causing May to scream and wrap her hands around me from behind even with a seat wedged between us.

We finally reach my house. "So tomorrow after school we will go shopping and then you can get ready at my house for the party?" Dawn asks just to make sure the details are correct.

"Right" I grin at the girl's and wave as they drive off. I can't believe it was so easy to make friends and with such amazing girl's.

I'm pretty sure I hear a motorbike. So before I even realize it I'm running towards the house as fast as my legs can take me.

* * *

Once I get inside I shut the door, sliding down the door breathing in deeply with relief to be home and not be seen by..him.

For some reason I don't think I'd handle a stalker well it's bad enough having a pervert after me.

I finally pick myself walking towards the kitchen where I find my mom making dinner. I wrap my arms around her and hug her "Hi mom" I sigh breathing in her motherly scent.

I love my mom more than anything. She's the sweetest' kindest person you will ever meet. That's probably why she took on that sad case Jerry.

"Hi sweetie take a seat, dinners almost ready" I settle myself into one of the kitchen's chairs. I would be so relaxed right now if I hadn't heard Jerry's cheesy one liner float into the kitchen.

"Honey I'm Home!" I try to keep my eyes from rolling to the back of my head in exasperation.

Jerry strides into the kitchen like he owns the place.. I know he does but still it's annoying.

He walks over to my mother slapping her on the ass and making her giggle like a school girl. I'm pretty sure my eyes are now somewhere in the back of my head and I have try stop my gag reflex from acting up.

"Welcome home dinners ready sit down next to Misty" ughh why me. Jerry ruffles my hair before he sits down. You'd swear he thought I was a 4 year old.

"How'd the job hunting go today honey" My mom asks him after placing his dinner in front of him.

Jerry couldn't get a job in Johto. I wonder why an ex-comic book store owner wouldn't be able to find work.

He basically lived off mom even before they got married. I didn't understand why we had to move for him to find a job. He was a loser in Johto and he's a loser in Kanto. I don't see a difference.

"No not today but it's early days. The job market is just a bit rocky" he say's digging into his dinner. "Looks like we are moving again" I mutter under my breath. "What was that Misty" Jerry glares at me.

"Oh nothing just thinking how the job market here is very similar to Johtos" I say glaring back.

"For your information" Jerry barks spitting food in my face "It's a rocky market around the world, employers require the best quality employees possible"

"So they don't a high school dropout whose such a loser he couldn't even keep a comic book store open" I snap because I refuse to let him speak to me like that. "What did you say to me?" he growls spraying more food all over me and his face getting red.

"What Jerry you losing your hearing I don't think an employer would like a deaf high school dropout whose such a loser he couldn't even keep a comic book store open"

He rises out of his chair trying to intimidate me "How dare you speak to me like that? You should have some decency and show me some respect, you ungrateful little-" "Jerry calm down, Misty apologize now!" Mom chides

but I just ignore her "You talking about decency Jerry, Well try swallowing your food like a normal person unless you want more people to find out about what a pig you are!" I grab my bag heading for the door. "AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" Jerry bellows after me.

"Out! because unlike you I have a life" I don't even stay for him to yell back. I march out the door not sure where I'll go next.

* * *

Pallet is a decent sized town. You could easily get lost if you weren't careful. I walked around for hour's not sure where to go. Until I saw it the "Twilight Cafe".

When I went in to check it out, it was quiet, quaint and dark. It reminded me of Sally's back home. I ordered a cup of coffee and slid into one of the booths.

It had only been a day and I already missed solitude. Don't get me wrong the hanging out with the girl's was great but I guess there will always be that part of me that wants to be alone. It's just part of me.

I pulled out my latest novel and began reading. Someone came over to my booth I presume the waitress with my coffee "Pride and Prejudice" a smooth voice say's. I look up to see a boy with a rich brown hair colour and green eyes smiling at me while putting my coffee on the table.

I just look at him confused "that book your reading pride and prejudice by Jane Austin right?" I look at the book and finally understanding "Right..." He seems sort of nervous by the way I'm eying him "I'm Rudy" he holds out his hand "Misty" I shake his hand curtly. "So what part are you on?"

I didn't think a conversation would develop between me and a bus boy but we ended up talking for hour's about many things. I found out he was a senior at Pallet. He and I had a lot in common and he was so nice and sweet. He was ten times better than Ash. Though why was I even comparing the two. Ash had been flitting through my mind ever since chemistry but I would just shake him out of my head.

"So are you going to that party tomorrow " as he walks with me to the cafes exit. "Yes but not by choice" I moan " Well if the party get's bad I'll save you" "From what a spiked punch bowl or terrible music" I laugh " You laugh now but when you start crying that the music's terrible you'll thank me" he grins at me.

* * *

I walk down the dark empty street still smiling about my conversation with Rudy. It kind of makes me think maybe a boyfriend wouldn't be so bad if they were like Sweet, Smart Rudy and not like that Stupid, Sexy Ash. Hang on.. What I didn't just think that.

I must be really be sleep deprived. But I'm knocked out of my thoughts when my wrist is grabbed roughly and a hand covers my mouth preventing me from screaming. The dark figure starts dragging me down an ally.

The figure pins me up against the wall. One of his hands clasps my throat preventing me from moving while the other starts tracing my curves. "My aren't you a pretty little thing" "Let me go!" I try to struggle but he just tightens his grip on my throat.

I start to feel woozy from lack of air " Don't worry you won't feel a thing" his hands tracing the top of cargo pants. I close my eyes just letting a tear fall down my cheek. So this is it, no matter what happens I'll be destroyed physically and or emotionally. I brace myself hoping I'll pass out soon.

But suddenly the grip on my neck disappears, I keep my eyes closed afraid to open my eyes worrying what the figure is about to do to me. He now grips my shoulders shaking me slightly

"Misty, Misty are you ok? Talk to me" the figure voice has changed from gruff to a ruggad deep familiar tone. I open my eyes to worrying chocolate brown eyes of Ash Ketchum.

"I-I'm ok " I'm suddenly nervous that he's seen me so vulnerable. He seems to look inflicted for a moment before pulling me in for a hug.

I'm shocked but quickly bury my head in his chest. It was so good, so right. But I finally realize what I'm doing and so does he. We pull apart looking embarrassed but Ash soon regains his composure "Come on I'll take you home" he starts to walk out of the ally once he's moves however I see the dark figure lying on the floor unconscious.

Fear takes over and I can't move from the wall. Ash must sense my unease because he catches my hand sending those sparks through my body once again and leads me out.

Once we are out of the ally I feel like I can breathe again. And like or not he did save me "Thanks" I mutter. The worried Ash seems to have disappeared because his smirk has returned "No problem, no other guy can touch my girl" "I'm not your girl" I growl.

I turn away from him and start walking down the street. He catches my shoulder however "and where do you think you're going?"

"Well I don't know about you but I'm gonna go home" I try to walk again but he keeps his grip on me. "Do you think I'm going to let that sweet ass of yours walk home alone, No your coming with me" It pisses me off that he's bossing me around "There's no way in hell I'm gonna let a perv like you take me home" I growl but his smirk just turns evil "We'll just see about that" "Wh-ahhhh" I'm interrupted as he throws me over his shoulder.

"Put me down you Jackass!" I scream flailing over his shoulder. "Aww you have even gave me a nickname it must be love" I slap him in the head for that comment "Oww easy" A triumphant smirk not on my face as I kick and wiggle.

"Easy hotness save that energy for the bedroom" I can feel the smugness in his voice but it doesn't stop me from trying to escape his grasp. But he keeps walking like I'm not even in his arms.

When he finally stops he drops me on the back of a slick black motorcycle. "There is no way in hell I'm going on this death trap with you!" trying to jump off but he just pushes my shoulders causing me to slump into the seat.

"What's wrong scared?" he smirk playing "What of course not! Its just a stupid bike" I snap. He jumps on the front of the bike handing me a helmet and put his one on as well "Who ever said I was talking, now hold on tight" He doesn't give me any time to retort so I just wrap my arms tightly around his waist as he takes off.

* * *

I think I'm in love. No not with the Jackass but his bike. I'm getting such an adrenaline rush at the speed he's going. It feels like we are flying. The cold night's air sweeps past my skin as we head onwards. It so refreshing and exciting unleashing all these unexplainable emotions.

"I'd like to remind you Misty it is not allowed to cop a feel of the driver while the vehicle is in movement"ughh he thinks he's so great."Scouts honour" I promise grinning .He looks back at me curiously "I was a girl scout so my promise does count"

I can see my house getting bigger as we come closer. I tap Ash's shoulder to tell him we're here. He pulls the bike over "Here you are" I jump off the bike. He smirks at me.

But It makes me think over how he did save me and I wasn't exactly appreciative. "Thank you Ash, Maybe you're not so bad" and impulsively I lean over and kiss his cheek.

I thought he was going to make a sleazy comment about me and him but he doesn't he just looks at me and does something completely unexpected.

He smiles

A regular toothy grin which looks quite cute on his features. I walk away towards my front door. "Hey!" he calls after me I turn around to look at him "See ya tomorrow Hotness!" and drives off.

That's more like it.


	5. The Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or its characters**

**Hey guy's, so I hope chapter 4. Let me know what you think. Anyway here's chapter 5. Read and Enjoy! Please, Please, Please...**

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter5:The Preparations**

My sleep was restless last night. From picturing the dark figure still looming over me to the feeling of flying with Ash on his bike.

I woke up in a mixture of cold sweats but I still had a smile my face. It was one of the weirdest feelings I have ever had.

And for some reason, I knew my smile had something to do with that moron. I shook him from my head though.

To me he's still a sleazy player that needs to get a life, I don't owe him anything though whether he saved me or not. Which reminds me HOW THE HELL DID HE FIND ME!

I'm pretty sure he's a stalker now what other reason could there have been from being there just when I needed someone.

Great I kissed the stalkers cheek, Smart move Misty! There's no way he'll stop following me now not to mention-

HE KNOWS WHERE I LIVE!

This just keeps getting better.

* * *

I grab my pillow covering my face with it and start screaming into it with frustration.

I pull myself out of the bed and walk over to my mirror. I'm still wearing my clothes I had on from yesterday since I was too tired to change.

My hair is hanging limply from its bun with bits of twigs sticking out of it.

Oh! did I forget to mention that last night when Ash left, I found that Jerry had locked me out. Probably still in his anger tantrum.

It really sucked having to climb the tree by my window to get into my room. Jerry may have thought he had beat me.

But he's still an idiot and forgot to shut the bedroom windows. When it comes to a game of wits I will always win.

I pick some new clothes out of Daisy's collection.

A one shouldered loose lemon crop top over a black under top ,a pair of skinny dark wash jeans and a pair of sneakers.

I brush my hair out before putting it into a side pony tail. As I pass my mom's bedroom on the landing. I remember I never told her I'll be home late tonight.

So I write a note telling her and I tip toe out the house afraid I'd wake that monster Jerry.

* * *

I left earlier this morning. Just so I could avoid meeting my new stalker. I just hope he has a schedule and doesn't decide come by as I walk to school.

Just thinking about him makes me remember about how I'm on his list. How the girl's said he won't stop until he gets me.

Just the thought of him actually getting me sends my stomach churning.

The way his breath felt on my neck by the lockers sends tingles down my spine.

The way his hand grazed my skin in chemistry makes a warm sensation fill me and the way his smile made butterflies fill my chest last night.

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!

I hate this stupid jackass and yet he can have this effect on me it's not right or fair.

I could never like a guy like him, he's so different to any other guy I have liked and there is the fact that he is a psycho stalker. Which is a real turn off.

* * *

I see the girl's sitting on the step's like we were yesterday evening. "Morning guy's" I smile as I walk over to them.

When I get close to them Dawn looks as cheery as ever, May smiles at me happily but Leaf is fast asleep next to them looking like nothing could wake her up.

"Hey Misty!" May says but follows my worried gaze towards Leaf.

"Oh don't worry about her, Leaf's not a morning person. It could be the end of the world right now and she would sleep through it"

Dawn get's up dusting herself off."I'm just going to get Leaf's alarm clock" she winks at May and walks off.

"What's her alarm clock?" I ask suspiciously. May jumps up and pulls me up too. "You'll see, but you might want to stand back because it's not going to be pretty when she wakes up" She grins mischeiviously.

Dawn skips over to us "He's coming!" Dawn squeals. I just look at them quizzically. She just grins wider and points at Leaf "Watch this".

I see Gary strolling smoothly over to Leaf who is still dead to the world. He sits next to her and starts whispering into her ear. I can see she stirs but doesn't wake up.

Gary has smug smile on his lips as he leans in and kisses her forehead. But all Leaf does is wrap her arms around him looking blissfully happy. While Gary has his Jaw open in shock. I turn to the girl's to figure out how this was meant to wake her up but they have the same expressions as Gary.

"Umm guys what's going on?" I really am confused now "Th-Tha-That's never happened before" May splutters eyes wide as saucers.

I look back over at the two and see that Gary's look has softened considerably to a blissful expression like Leaf's looking down at her.

Just as he does though Leaf seems to think it's a good time to wake up from her slumber.

At first she looks dazed, but then you can see shock and embarrassment flick across her face as she realizes where her arms are.

And finally she seems downright out raged. "GARY!" Gary leaps off the step like it's on fire and look's at Leaf terrified.

"All give you to the count of 10 to start running" Gary looks stunned "1" he finally starts moving into the school running for his life "2-10" Leaf shouts after him skipping numbers 3 through 9.

And chases him down the hallway out of sight.

I look back at the girls for some sort of explanation of what has just happened. They both sweatdrop

"Umm.. well usually when Gary does something like this. Leaf wakes up immediately and starts yelling at him" Dawn says "Which is usually hilarious to watch,But this time was just as new to us as it was to you. She has never done that before" May continues.

We just look at each other for a moment before we start pissing ourselves with laughter at what just happened.

We all head inside to our lockers. Still laughing at what just conspired between Gary and Leaf.

* * *

I just finish pulling my books out of my locker. And turn to find those seductive brown staring deep into mine.

"Miss me, baby" His trademark smirk on his lips

"Oh ya totally nearly as much as I miss having the flu" my own smirk on my lips.

"Oh that hurts dollface, but I guess I can forgive you" He pretends to be hurt clutching his heart in dramatics.

I can't help but giggle. Stupid Ketchum! making me act all weak and girly.

I try to walk past him but he just leans his hand against the locker. Blocking my path.

"And where do you think you're going hotness?" his smirk mischevious

I get a weird case of déjà vous. But I shake it away.

"I have to go to class because I need an education to be able to get a Job unlike you who has a job waiting for him as a professional man whore"

By the look on his face he was not expecting that. I take this opportunity to push past him and head towards my class.

He catches up with me though falling into my strides as I walk towards class. "So I was wondering.." he says casually "If it's about something sick about me save it!" I snap.

He puts his hands up in fake surrender "Yes it is about you but it's not sick. I don't blame you for thinking that though because most of my thoughts about you aren't exactly clean"

I roll my eyes start to walk faster but he keeps up with me. "Anyway.." he jumps in front of me stopping me from walking

"I wondering if you want to hang out with me at the party tonight"

I look at him suspiciously but my chest flutters with what I think he's saying "You mean a date?"

He smirks "Well I guess it's your lucky day hotness"

He thinks he's got me, I know he does with that triumphant smirk on his face. I meant what I said though he's never gonna get me. Time to prove it.

I take a few step's closer until I'm right against him and I wrap my arms around his neck "Baby thats so generous of you, How the hell could I ever say no to you" I say seductively. Loving every minute of this moment.

He seems surprised but pleased. I lean my head up so my lips brush his ear "Maybe like this!" "Wh-Owww!" he clutches his foot after me stamping on it."No way in hell I'd ever go out with you Jackass"

And I strut down the hall. A huge grin plastered on my face. Knowing full well that I have won the battle but not the war, that is still to come.

* * *

The girl's and I make our way to the exit of the school to go the mall. But just as we are we pass a notice board covered in signup sheets. I slow my walking to look at it.

"What is this?" I say looking over the various signup forms.

"It's the school's extracurricular activities, you know colleges look at them when trying to get admission there" Leaf says casually.

"What do you guys do?" I ask looking at all the choices. "I do soccer and softball, May does home-ec and Dawn does cheerleading"

I find a sheet that catches my interest almost instantly "How the hell is tutoring an extracurricular activity?"

"It's show's patience, intelligence and team work. Ivy league colleges always love tutors and not to mention you get paid for helping struggling students. It's pretty great!" May says moaning "I really wish I had done it instead of Home-Ec"

"Now May you know there are two problems with that, you nearly spend all your free time with us or grass head not to mention you'd have to be separated from your precious food" Dawn chuckles getting a fierce glare from May that meant "Shut it!"

I could really use the money for college since Jerry's mooching money off my mom and I really do need all the help I can get if I want to get in to a good college too.

So I quickly write my name down as a tutor and Link my arms through the girl's "Well let's go shopping!"

* * *

I swear to god I will never go shopping again with May and Dawn. They had managed to drag me and Leaf to fifty different stores and we still hadn't got costumes.

I was pretty much ready to run away if Dawn hadn't been watching me like a hawk.

We came to the final shop called "Disguise Wise" May said it would have everything we needed.

We were in there nearly an hour when the girl's found something to wear.

Dawn was dressed as a pink fairy. Her dress sparkled when light hit it and ended about mid thigh not to mention her wings and wand gave off an illuminating glow. She looked pretty.

May was dressed as a playboy bunny. She was wearing white rabbit ears instead of her usual bandanna a plain white shirt with a waist coat over in and a French mini skirt with Fish stockings and black heels. She looked hot.

Leaf was wearing a cow girl outfit her buttoned shirt tied at the front so it ended above her belly button, a crop sleeveless jacket over it, a blue jean skirt with leather cow girl boots. She looked amazing.

and me.. "Come on Misty, let us see" May called from the other side of the dressing room door.

"I can't wear this I look ridiculous" I shrieked not wanting to ever leave the dressing room.

"It can't be that bad because I picked it" she replies cockily

"Come Misty don't make us send Leaf in because it wouldn't be her first time climbing over a dressing room door" Dawn warns.

I sigh defeated and slowly unlock the dressing room door. Closing my eyes embarrassed as I stand in front of my friends and wait for them to say something.

But it stays silent, after a minute I open my eyes to look at the girl's. Their jaws look like they're about to be become unhinged.

I'm worried now they keep staring at me making me nervous.

"Well...?" I ask hoping that they will say something.

As if magic they simultaneously manage to gasp out the same word.

"WOAH!"


	6. The Party

**Disclaimer: I repeat I do not Pokémon or its characters.**

**I hope the last chapter was Ok guy's let me know. Anyway here's chapter 6. Read and Enjoy!**

**And Please, Please, Please **

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter6: The Party**

"I can't believe you guys made me buy that.." I complain as Dawn tries to do my makeup but I keep squirming trying to see myself in the mirror.

"Misty sit your ass still or I'll make a mistake" Dawn orders.

I hold still while she finishes off my makeup. "I'm gonna look so stupid compared to you guys"

I feel so ridiculous I would not be caught dead in this any other day.. well I guess I wouldn't be wearing a costume any other day but still.. you get what I mean.

"Oh for god's sake" Dawn catches my wrist and drags me over to her mirror. I finally get to see what I look like fully completed. "Now tell me you don't look as good as us, hell you look better than us!"

I just stare at my reflection stunned.

I'm wearinga strapless jewelled covered emerald bra and a long clingy turquoise skirt that looks like a tail, every movement I make in it a shimmery glitter appears. The material is flexible so it's easy to move.

My long red hair cascades over my shoulders and down my back landing just above my waist. It's styled in waves and my bangs are pushed off to the side.

Dawn's done an amazing job of my makeup. I have a grey smoky eyes that brings out the tints of green in my blue eyes making them stand out more than usual and some nude lip-gloss.

"Misty Mermaid your beautiful so shut it, we gotta go. Leaf and May are waiting for us in the car"

She catches my hand and pull's me downstairs towards May's car where the two girls are talking away animatedly about something.

Dawn and I jump into the backseat of the convertible. "Hey girlies watch ya talking about?" Dawn asks. Leaf looks narked off while May just grins evilly at her.

"I was just telling Leafy she'll have to try keep her hands off Gary at the party tonight" Leaf growls in response "I thought he was a pillow"

We all knew this was a lie, I hadn't known Leaf that long but knew already she was a terrible liar.

"What about you May given Drew what he wants yet?" Leaf raises her eyebrows at her. May blushes crimson "N-No I'm not ready for that yet and Drew's ok with it he said he'd wait for me no matter how long"

We all "Aww" at how sweet that sounds. "I wish I had a guy who was like that" Dawn sighs. "You mean you wish you had Paul who was like that"

Leaf grins back at her. "Shut up, we made out once in a closet and now you guys think I'm obsessed with him"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE!"the two girls yell simultaneously surprising me and Dawn. "Whatever" Dawn mutters "What about you Misty got your eye on any boy other Ash" Dawn say's slyly.

I can't stop myself from rolling my eyes "I'd rather chew my arm then go out with that moron, He's so persistent he even asked me to go as his date to the party!"

"WHAT!" May brakes stopping the car and the rest of us to jerk forward in our seats. All three girls look at me with wide eyes.

"He asked you to be his date! He never has dates he just hooks up with girl's at the party" May says astonished. I shrug "He probably just wanted his booty call booked in advance"

"No, no you don't get it Ash hasn't dated anyone since... "Leaf doesn't finish her sentence. "I can't tell you why but you should know that you are very special to Ash if he asked you out"

I didn't care if I looked like the freakin pope to Ash there was no way I was going to date him.

Ignoring the girl's stares I said "Well come on or we'll miss all the fun"

* * *

Melody Prince was certainly what Leaf called "A Rich bitch" Her mansion was huge .The girl's lead me around the side of it to the back of the house where the party was going on.

It was absolutely amazing. The was a huge pool right in the centre of the garden with a group of people already swimming inside it.

Long L shaped orange couches beside the pool and across from them there was a temporary dance floor set up with snack and drinks table.

And there was a huge DJ booth where the music was pounding so loudly you had to yell if you wanted to speak to people.

"DO YOU GUYS WANT TO GET SOMETHING TO EAT FIRST" Leaf tried to yell over the music. We couldn't hear though "WHAT?" May yelled back.

"I THINK SHE SAID DO WE WANT TO PEE FIRST!" I yelled. "I DON'T NEED TO PEE, WHY DON'T WE GET SOME FOOD FIRST" Dawn screamed . We all nodded and headed towards the table of snacks.

I couldn't eat I was feeling too nervous I could see random boy's groping me with their eyes. So not even thinking I went over to the keg. I picked up a red cup and tried twisting the nozzle but nothing came out.

I looked around hoping no one saw my mistake. No one did so I twisted it again. This was so embarrassing. I was ready to give until someone placed there hand over mine and pushing the nozzle up causing the drink to pour out into my cup.

I turned around to see Rudy smiling at me "WHEN YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T LIKE PARTY'S I DIDN'T THINK IT MEANT THE DRINKING PART TOO" he jokes loudly.

I push his shoulder smiling. "DO YOU WANT TO GO SIT DOWN AND TALK" I yell. He nods his head and we go over and sit by the pool.

We have a really fun loud conversation for a while. Until something or should I say someone.

There's Ash sitting in another orange sofa across the pool with some whiny brunette straddling his lap begging for his attention but he's focused on something else in my direction and whatever he's looking at he gives a smirk.

Why do I have a feeling, that look is now reserved for me only. I glare back at him. He glares too but not at me at someone behind me. I turn around to see Rudy still sitting there glaring back at him.

Well one thing's for sure Ash Ketchum is not ruining my night. Just as I think this the music changes.

"Come on Rudy let's dance" I say grabbing his hand before he can object.

* * *

_I, I, I, I ..._

_I COULD PAY FOR EVERYTHING THAT'S ON YOU_

_SO EVERYTHING IS ON ME_

_GOT THEM GIRL'S GOING CINDY LAUPER_

_GAGA AND A LITTLE BLONDIE_

_IF YOU AIN'T DRUNK, THEN YOU IN THE WRONG CLUB_

_DON'T FEEL SEXY THEN YOU'RE ON THE WRONG BEAT_

_TELL THE BAR THAT WE DON'T WANT NO GLASS_

_JUST BOTTLES AND EVERYBODY ONE EACH_

At first I wrap my arms around his neck swaying to the beat starting to get caught up in the music but I see I'm not the only one on the dance floor.

There's Ash grinding on that pleading brunette who is wearing a short tight dress. What a slut!

Ash obviously has no protests and started moving with her hips while holding on to her waist. But he looks over at me with a challenging grin.

If that's how he wants to play it

BRING IT ON!

* * *

_YES SO BRING THE VEUVE CLICQUOT_

_D ABOUT TO THE BIG 3 0_

_PARTY LIKE IT'S A CARNIVAL IN RIO_

_LIFE'S TOO SHORT, DANNY DEVITO_

_YO, WE LIVE, WE DIE, WE GIVE WE TRY'_

_WE KISS, WE FIGHT_

_ALL SO WE CAN HAVE A GOOD TIME (YEAH)_

I spun around and started to dip low on him.

I started grinding on Rudy and he held me close

and moved with me. But respectable not like Ash

who I think looked like a bigger pervert than usual.

Speaking of Ash.

* * *

_I'M IN HERE LOOKING FOR THE NEXT TOP MODEL'_

_WHO'S WEARING SOMETHING NEW,_

_SOMETHING OLD AND SOMETHING BORROWED_

_I KNOW THIS CRAZY LIFE CAN BE A BITTER PILL_

_TO SWALLOW_

_SO FOREGET ABOUT TOMORROW_

_TONIGHT WE'RE DRINKING FROM THE BOTTLE_

Ash had gotten more into to grinding on

the slut. I sense of rage was building up within

me. There was no way he was going to win.

* * *

_WE'RE DRINKING FROM THE BOTTLE_

I go lower until I'm doing the splits.

Ash has halted his movements and just

stares at me while the slut looks back at him

confused as to why he stops.

* * *

_YEAH, I WAS DONE THIS THING_

_GETTING IT WRONG THEN EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT_

_GOT THEM GIRL'S GOING HEIDI KLUM_

_THE KARDASHIONS, RIHANNA, ALL TYPES_

_IF YOU AIN'T LEAN,THEN YOU IN THE_

_WRONG SCENE_

_IF YOU AIN'T HIGH, THEN YOU NOT ON MY VIBE_

_TELLTHE BAR THAT WE DON'T NEED SPARKLERS _

_OR NOTHIN'_

_KEEP THE BOTTLES COMING ALL NIGHT_

Rudy pulls me up to face him,

running his hands all over me but

I'm too into the music to care. But

my hands caught and I'm pulled out Rudy's

grasp and I'm replaced by a glaring Ash Ketchum

that looks ready to kill something or someone in Rudy's case.

"Get the fuck away from my girl," He yelled in a bitter voice. I couldn't help rolling my eyes and I tried to walk around Ash to Rudy, but Ash pushed Rudy backwards.

And then he grabbed my hand and pulled me away to the back corner of the garden. I yanked my hand away from Ash and stared at him incredulously.

"What's your problem? I was having fun with Rudy!" I yelled at him. "My problem! You shouldn't be doing that with any guy but me!" he said trying to remain cool but I knew there was something wrong.

"Get this through your head, I'm not your girl! Now what's really your problem?" I scream at him.

He looks away from "Trust me, stay away from him Misty he's not a good guy"

I cross my arms "And why would I do that or trust you for that matter "

He looks at me fiercely placing his hands on my shoulders so I have to look directly into his eyes. "I am not jealous I know firsthand how this guy operates. Promise me you'll stay away from him" He look's me with such sincerity. It makes me feel weak and my insides feel like they're melting.

"Promise ..." I whisper. His serious look then disappears and is replaced with his smirk. He leans in and whispers in my ear "You make a really sexy mermaid"

I can't help but blush at his words. "And you make a very pretty..." I look at his posh clothes and cape.

"What are you supposed to be anyway?" He frowns at me "I thought it was obvious that I was a King" he says while patting his head.

"Shit I lost my crown.. again" he moans I laugh at the look on his face. But realize how close we are.

I move out of his grasp "I better go find the girl's" and I walk away quickly without looking back at him.

* * *

I find May sitting on Drew's lap watching the dancing. Drew's dressed in a tuxedo while May sits in his lap twirling a Rose in her fingers."Hey guys, Drew what are you supposed to be?" I squint not sure why he's so dressed up.

He looks at me and smirks "Bond, Drew Bond" he says making his hands into fake guns and pretending to shoot me. I fake die but end up laughing. "So where are the girls I look at May.

"Leaf's disappeared" she says smiling slyly "Guess who with" I can almost tell immediately "No way Gary!" I shriek. May nods her head enthusiasticly. She really couldn't keep her hands off him.

"And what about Dawn?"May doesn't answer me she just points to the dance floor where a crowd has formed.

I push my way through the crowd to find Dawn in the middle of a dance battle with a masked Zorro with purple ha... NO WAY! Dawn moves are smooth and seductive while How could I think this girl was pure with the way she moves "Zorro's" moves are slick and fast. They look really good together just dancing. Paul maybe too dark and Dawn might be too cheery but put them together and it's like their personalities balance out.

* * *

In the end Dawn wins the battle. We end up dancing away the night with Drew and May. Until the DJ calls last song. Drew pulls May into his arms. And "Zorro" reappears and grabs Dawn for the dance. She sends me an apologetic look but I'm not mad she deserves to dance with the guy she likes.

_IN THE BEGGINING_

_I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD BE YOU_

_WHEN WE WERE CHILLIN_

_SMILING IN THE PHOTOBOOTH_

_BUT WE GOT CLOSER (YEAH)_

_SOON YOU WERE EATING OFF MY SPOON_

_YOU'RE COMING OVER_

_AND WE WOULD TALK ALL AFTERNOON_

I watch as the couples dance together.

"Dance with me" I turn to face the smirking Ash

"I don't think so" I shake my head

"Why you scared you won't be able to resist me"

I glare at him "No"

"Chicken!" he says smugly

"Am Not!" I shriek

"Are too"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TOO"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TOO"

"Ughh fine" He grabs my hand almost immediately

pulling me to the centre of the dance floor.

* * *

_TONIGHT WE'LL JUST GET DRUNK_

_DISTURB THE PEACE_

_FIND YOUR HANDS ALL OVER ME_

_AND THEN YOU'LL BITE YOUR LIP_

_WHISPER AND SAY _

_"WE'RE GOING ALL THE WAY"_

I place my hands on his chest as

he pulls me close. I feel so good in

his arms like this. I look at him as the music

builds "I know you can dance but are you

better than me" I glare but then smirk at the challenge

* * *

_TONIGHT_

_TAKE ME TO THE OTHER SIDE_

_SPARK'S FLY LIKE THE FOURTH OF JULY_

_JUST TAKE ME TO THE OTHER SIDE_

_I SEE THAT SEXY LOOK IN YOUR EYES_

_AND I KNOW_

_WE AIN'T FRIENDS ANYMORE_

_IF WE WALK DOWN THIS ROAD_

_WE'LL BE LOVERS FOR SHO_

_SO TONIGHT_

_KISS ME LIKE IT'S DO OR DIE _

_AND TAKE ME TOO THE OTHER SIDE_

I spin out from his arms

but his hand caught mine winding me back to his chest

I clasped one of his hands and placed my other hand

on his shoulder. One of my legs wrapping around his

waist allowing him to take the lead.

* * *

_THIS COULD BE PERFECT (YEAH)_

_BUT WE WON'T KNOW UNLESS WE TRY_

_I KNOW YOU'RE NERVOUS_

_SO JUST SIT BACK AND LET ME DRIVE._

_TONIGHT WE'LL JUST GET DRUNK_

_DISTURB THE PEACE_

_FIND YOUR HANDS_

_ALL OVER ME_

_AND THEN YOU'LL BITE YOUR LIP_

_WHISPER AND SAY_

_"WE'RE GOING ALL THE WAY"_

We move around the floor as one.

We are totally in sync with each other's movements

like we know what the other wants to do.

It feels like it's just me and Ash and there's no one else around

He dips me as he looks deeply into my eyes with his alluring chocolate ones.

He leans in and I lean to meet him. But sense overcomes me

and I pull away before he can. He pulls me back into his arms

"I win" I whisper into his ear smiling smugly.

But he looks at me with that evil smirk he had on last night.

* * *

_TONIGHT_

_TAKE ME TO THE OTHER SIDE_

_SPARKS FLY LIKE THE FOURTH OF JULY_

_JUST TAKE ME TO THE OTHER SIDE_

_I SEE THAT SEXY LOOK IN YOUR EYES_

_AND I KNOW_

_WE AINT FRIENDS ANYMORE_

_IF WE WALK DOWN THIS ROAD _

_WE'LL BE LOVERS FOR SHO_

He stops his movements that evil smirk still

on his face "One thing you should know about me Misty"

He leans in brushing his lips against my ear. Making me shiver

with pleasure "I always win"

and picks me up bridle style and starts walking towards

the pool "Ash what are you doing!" I scream trying to get out of his arms

"Just seeing if this mermaid can swim"

He winks and leaps into the water. I scream as we hit the cool watery surface

Eventually we bob our heads up. I grab Ash's shoulders to keep me above water. "Your such a jerk you know that" I try to glare at him but end up smiling

He gives me sweet toothy smile and I can't help but get lost in his eyes. I hear the ending song lyrics _KISS ME LIKE ITS DO OR DIE_ and for the second time that evening I find myself leaning in towards him. He leans in too

and I can't stop myself from thinking how badly I want this to happen.

"WOOOOOOO!" some drunken idiot must have seen

me and Ash jump in and thought it was fun because

he jumps in causing a wave to separate me and him.

A wave of fear over comes me however when I realize

I so lost this round.

**Song's by:**

**Drinking from the bottle by Calvin Harris feat. Tinie Tempah**

**The Other Side by Jason Derulo**


	7. The Reason

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea for this story.**

**Howdy Yawl hope your liking the story so far. You know the drill REVIEW! and let me know what you thought of last chapter. Anyway here is chapter 7 read and enjoy!**

**And Please, Please , Please...**

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter7: The Reason**

How could I let him beat me. Well technically I didn't lose because I never kissed hi but god how I wanted to.

The way his eyes made my insides melt, the electric sparks from his simple touch.

And it wasn't even once that I leaned in and let my guard down. How could I be so stupid.

When that drunken idiot jumped in. It made me realize how I nearly screwed up. I don't think I ever swam so fast when getting out of a pool.

Thank god he didn't follow me. I was in such a rush to get away from him that I called a cab not bothering to even say goodbye to the girl's.

I spent most of the weekend in my room not wanting to see his face even if by chance.

The girl's had called and texted me trying to find out what happened Friday but I just couldn't tell them. I had failed myself and it was too shameful to admit.

I spent most of the time lying in bed looking at my locket. My finger grazing the engraving _An Unforgettable Moment _that moment was definitely unforgettable but I'm not sure was that for the better or for the worse.

Ever since that night I have had mixed feelings about that jackass. I hated him and yet he could make me feel weak at the knees with a simple word.

"Misty someone's here to see you" My mother called from downstairs. My eyes widened instantly. It couldn't be.. Well he does know where I live. Oh god

I looked down at myself I was in one of Jerry's old T-shirts and a pair of comfy shorts.

Oh god no! Calm down Misty since when do you care what he thinks? I don't actually it would help if he was repulsed by me.

I slowly make my way downstairs, heart pounding in my ears. His back is too me and he's wearing a baseball cap "Ash..?" I ask.

He turns around immediately and I realize that He is a She.

"Jeez, I know me and Ash are meant to look similar but the fact that I'm a girl usually gives people some clue" Leaf smirks at me "Expecting someone else Misty?"

I blush crimson "N-no what are you doing here?" She looks at me strangely like I had gone mad.

"You haven't answered any of my calls or texts. Friends don't do that to each other. I thought you were dead so I said I'd check up on you."

I smile at first loving when she calls me her friend but then I remember WHY I didn't answer her calls or texts.

"I'm fine Leaf" I say without meeting her eyes. I can feel her unbearable gaze on me just staring at me for a moment.

"Come on, get changed we are going for a walk" she orders swatting me to move upstairs. I guess I don't get a say in this so I do as I'm told.

* * *

Leaf and I start walking down the street just staying quite at first. It was a weird quiet I didn't know where we were going or why but I just followed Leaf. She was deep in her thoughts.

We were about a half mile down the road "What happened Friday night?" she says in seriousness. I knew I could trust Leaf I had to have faith in her and to be honest I couldn't hold it anymore.

I told her from the start to the finish from Ash pulling me away from Rudy to the pool. She doesn't say anything just listens intently until I'm done.

"I need to show you something" she says urgently grabbing my hand and pulling me to a cross roads. She sits on the curve patting a place next to her so I sit down. We sit in silence. As I wait for some explanation of why we were here.

"It was three years ago, He was taken from us" I don't talk by the way she's speaking I know it's best not to interrupt her.

"Ash used to be a quiet, happy and kind guy. Ryan was the player, joker, lively sort of guy. They were total opposites but made the best friends. I don't know what it was but the two were inseparable. It was very rare when they weren't together" I can see a light smile on her face as she talks about the pair.

"The car crash was here at this very crossing, Ash was driving his old beat up truck. He loved that truck, He hasn't been in a four wheel vehicle since, that's why he drives the bike now."

"Anyway after Ryan died Ash got depressed. He became darkened, closed off no one could reach him not even his girlfriend Holly of two years. She felt so alone because Ash wasn't there that she cheated on him constantly with.."

I knew who it was now the reason why Ash was trying to protect me from him "Rudy" I finish her sentence. She nods a stream of tears running down her cheeks.

"Ash had no idea that Holly was cheating on him. He was in dark place and he loved her. So when I found out and told him. He wouldn't believe me he refused to believe that she would do anything like that to him. Well he believed that until he saw them with his own eyes."

"After he broke up with Holly he changed again. Ash was always a good looking guy to girls but he only had eyes for Holly. So after the breakup he became the player you know today. He hasn't had any other real relationship since"

I nod my head finally understanding why Ash is like that now "Well he seemed to not want any until you came along" I sat up straight shocked.

She just gives me a _ Duh _look "Misty he hasn't put this much effort into getting a girl ever! and there is the fact that after you disappeared at the party he went home alone but still grinning like an idiot and not that stupid smirk of his. It was the first time I got a glimpse of the old Ash and that was because of you"

I smile at this happy that I'm not the only one that thinks his smirk is stupid. But cofused to why I'm the one to do that to Ash we barely know each other.

"Well come on" Leaf says hopping to her feet and pulling me up after her. "We can go get a coffee and have what Dawn calls a "girly chat""

I smirk knowingly at her "Will this conversation include what happened with you and Gary and why ye disappeared?" Leaf blushes cherry red.

"Nothing happened" She squeaks."Sure" I say linking my arm through hers "You can tell me what nothing means as we walk" I wink at her.

* * *

So after my morning with Leaf I learned two things.

1. Leaf and Gary are now dating (yes!)

Ash is so... him

I walk into my house to find Mom and Jerry popping a bottle of champagne."What's going on?" I ask warily as I walk into the room.

"I got a job! Isn't that great cloudy!" I roll my eyes and flop down on the couch "That's great" I say unenthusiastically.

He looks at me suspiciously "Sales assistant in the local grocery store" He says proudly. I snort with laughter. A teenager can get that with no work experience.

I don't know how I manage to change Jerry's mood so easily but I see his face has changed into a glare in my direction.

"..Nice.. Job " I finish just for another fit of laughter to wash over me.

"I'm your father so show me some respect" He did not just say that."You are not my father you will never be my father, so bite me"

I storm my way upstairs. I can hear him shout abusive words at me but I'm too pissed off to care. HOW DARE HE!There's no way in hell that he would be my father.

My phone ring's usually I would just ignore it if I was mad. But it's my Barbie Girl ringtone signalling it's Daisy calling.

It's so rare when she calls now and I kind of miss her. She was the only other person to share my hatred of Jerry. But Jerry loves her which is so weird he never stops talking about how great and beautiful Daisy is while I'm the runt that just came with the deal of marrying my mother.

"Hey Daisy!" I answer the phone.

"Like, Hey little sis. How are you?"

"Just after a fight with Jerry"

"Oh great what about this time" she says sighing

"He got a job"

"So..." she's looking for more information

"Sales Assistant at a grocery store"

I can hear her laughing. This is what I mean by she understands.

"Then he said that he was my father and I should pay him some respect"

I can hear gasp "Aww Misty.."

"I really don't want to talk about it. So.. how are you? You are the one who is travelling the world after all"

"I'm in Lilycove in Hoenn, It's a total shopping destination! I've already bought so much stuff that I'll probably have to mail it back home. Speaking of mail home did you get my package?"

"Oh ya I meant to thank you for the locket, it's beautiful."

"No it's not, it's cheesy but I hope you got the meaning of why I sent it"

"Yes I got your subtle way of telling me to do something fun with my life"

"Good you know Misty just because you're not travelling the world doesn't mean you can't do something memorable with your life"

I smile at my sisters wise words "I know thanks Da-"

"OMG like, there's a sale on channel products gotta go little sis!"

I shake my head at my sisters girlyness. But smile. Daisy maybe as dumb as a stump but she gives really good advice.

* * *

School is hard work. Dawn spent most of the day with me because Leaf wanted to hang out with Gary who would obviously be with Ash which would be a disaster since I spent the whole day trying to avoid Ash which is nearly impossible because he's everywhere!

I was so relieved when the last bell rang. I was just ready to go home when the intercom burst into life "All those who signed up to be tutors please report to the office" I groan I guess I'm not done with school yet.

I walk into the office to see a group of students already coming out the door. I was the last one there which could mean I missed the chance to earn some cash. Crap! I turned around to walk out the door

"So I guess you don't want the tutoring job" a voice says behind me. I turn to see the blonde sitting at her desk with her arms crossed looking at me. "No I just thought there was none left" I say embarrassed. She holds out a brown envelope towards me. "Information you'll need for tutoring" I take out her hands. "You start now your student is waiting for you in the library, after the first meeting it doesn't matter where and when you meet. Just as long as you do your job and get the person's grades to improve" I nod my head and go off to the library.

* * *

Whoever this person I'm tutoring is. Should also learn to tell time. They were meant to be here at the library waiting for me. But there's no sign of them and it's half an hour later.

I'm just about to leave when the libraries double doors swing open to reveal.. Oh my god Someone in heaven really must hate me because there could be no other reason I got stuck with... him.

He scans the room before finally seeing me at one of the tables. He strides over his stupid smirk on his face.

"Hey baby" he says as he drops his books on the table. "Hey yourself, Do you know what time it is?" I hiss."Anxious much, I'm guessing pleasure time" He winks at me "you're sick I can't tutor you it's too inappropriate" I spit getting up to leave.

"No no no come on Misty I'll fail English if you don't help me and then I can't play football anymore. I'll behave I promise" I can hear the pleading in his voice. Ughh I'm gonna hate myself for this later "Fine but you have to do what I say when I say it. Got it" I look at him pointedly.

He stands like a soldier "Sir Yes Sir! I am at your service whenever you want me to be" He winks. "Just sit down" I groan. He sits down taking out his textbook.

We spend hours studying English literature. Ash does as he promises and does what I say. He seems to make a real breakthrough.

We both stretch and yawn when we are done. "Thanks for helping me Mist" I look at him curiously "Mist?" He just rubs that back of his head "Well I know your getting pretty sick of hotness and I like your real name anyway so I just shortened it. Is that ok?"

I think about how it sounds _Mist,_ the way he says it. It makes me melt a bit how good it sounded when he said it. So I smile shyly at him "Ya, it's Ok"

His smile was so genuine it reminded me of what Leaf had told me. I would of asked him. I wanted to ask him to find was it true about him wanting more with me. But I just couldn't ruin the moment. Hell It's not everyday Ash Ketchum acts like a decent person towards me.


	8. The Real Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its characters.**

**Hey guys hope your enjoying the story so far. Just to let you know I will be doing a one shot of what happened with Gary and Leaf at the party so keep your eyes peeled for it. Anyway here is chapter 8 of my story. Read and Enjoy! **

**and Please, Please, Please **

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 8:The Real Me**

A few weeks had passed since our tutoring session in the library. I don't know what happened but Ash and me formed some sort of relationship.

It wasn't a boyfriend/girlfriend situation or even a relationship of plain, normal friendship.

This was me and Ash for crying out loud nothing has been normal for me ever since I met him.

Anyway this relationship was strange. He constantly hit on me but I found myself starting to get used to it, and weirdly starting to like it.

Starting to actually like the way he would only pay attention to me. Which was true because he wasn't flirting with as much girls as he used to.

Some day's I found myself flirting back. I couldn't help it but it's just something about him that could make me happier.

Besides our regular tutoring sessions at the library. We were hanging out with each other a lot.

My excuse was because Leaf and May were dating two of his best friends not to mention Paul and Dawn are having a weird relationship of their own.

We'd hang out as a group like going to the park or the movies. But somehow Ash and I always ended up together whether it was arguing, flirting or just making fun of our sappy friends.

Who would ignore our commentaries on their own relationship's. Like I said Ash and my relationship was a strange one.

I would always think about what Leaf said though about Ryan and Holly. When I was with Ash.

I should probably be more kind, sympathetic and even offer my ears as a way of helping him. But when I try it's just like I can't bring myself too.

Lately he does smile at me more and not his stupid smirking way. I see a kinder side to him too. I feel like I get to see another side to him that others can't.

* * *

Tonight we were watching a movie at Drew's. The couples scattered themselves across the room to have some privacy for when they found more interest in one another's lips than the movie.

I rolled my eyes at them but claimed the couch as my area where I would actually be able to watch the movie and not see my friends suck face.

I was just getting comfortable when I felt the couch dip beside me. "What are you doing?" I growled at his trademark smirk.

"Sitting.. Is that such a crime" He says feigning innocence. I glare at him but that never seems to affect Ash like it would if I had done it someone else.

He just lies back against the couch watching me and smirking. "Why can't you sit on the floor?" I whisper harshly as the movie begins to play.

"Why can't you?" His brown eyes lit with amusement he always loves to get me mad.

"I was here first" leaning my head closer to his so he can hear how harsh my words are.

But his smirk just becomes smugger when his lips move "Was not"

I know he's definitely trying to wind me up now but I can't help but let him.

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too!" my whispers hard and vicious

"Was Not !"

"Was Too!" My whispers escalating in volume

"Was Not!" I hate his stupid smirk

"WAS TOO!"moving my head closer so are noses are touching. I hope he can see the rage in my eyes.

"WAS NOT!"

"SHUT-UP!" The light has been flicked on and the movie paused. Ash's and My eyes locked in a glaring contest.

We don't move our gaze. I recognize the high pitch yell as Dawn's whose standing beside us with her arms crossed."Will you too grow up! If you don't you can leave and spend more quality time together alone"

"Looks like they were already getting acquainted to one another. It's about time you two" I can here Gary's teasing voice nearby but when he says that.

I blush deeply and finally look away from Ash."Shut it I-" I was interrupted by the feeling an arm wrap around my shoulder. "I know, took her long enough to confess she liked me,"

I am so confused and apparently May is too. "Misty since when did you start liking Ash," she asked.

"When the world's at ends," I said, shaking Ash's arm off. Ash laughs.

"Aww she's just shy, there's no way she can resist me really, Right Mist?," Ash smirks and causes me to blush again because of the new nickname that's always warms my heart.

"Not even in the afterlife would I kiss that," I say hoping no will see my rouge cheeks.

"What about the pool thing?" Gary says obviously seeing my blush. But I'm a quick thinker "I didn't know you were even there Gary, considering you were gone with Leaf. What were you two doing by the way?"

That causes Leaf and him to blush. He grumbles something about playing the movie.

When the lights go back off and the movie begins to play. I do my best to ignore Ash.

I move farther down the couch from Ash. And I let myself get lost in the horror movie's gore.

* * *

It was the middle of the movie and I was so close to peeing myself though I didn't have to go. "Don't look in the closet," I murmured quietly. Ash had managed to come closer at some point.

"Boo," he whispered in my ear as she opened the closet. I jumped. He chuckled. I shoved him. He smiled and yawned, putting his arm over my shoulder. Really? Was he that corny?

Maybe this is a good time to start being that comforting friend.

I shook my head and turned to give a small and I hope comforting smile. He looks bewildered when I do that. But I turn back to the movie. Leaving his arm there. Losing myself to the film to not even care where his hand was.

* * *

I say goodbye to my friends and insist on walking home. Jerry's home alone and so the less quality time I spend with that buffoon the better.

It's windy out but I don't care. I pull my light sweater tighter around myself and keep walking. I know it's getting dark and I know I shouldn't be out alone not after last time.

However I march on. Maybe there was some bravery in the new me because I sure as hell couldn't have done this before. Hell the old me wouldn't have friends to come home from.

But I'm still wary of going home alone. That night has come to me in my dreams. But this time Ash never saves me.

I can just remember it so vividly. Everything that happened that night was repeated until I'm lying on the alley ground with the dark figure leering over me, his breath on my face and him saying "Don't worry you won't feel a thing" and then I let out a piercing scream and that's the end of the dream.

But just remembering the dream makes me feel nervous and I can feel my palms sweat. I start walking faster not caring how long I have to spend with Jerry.

Panic has reached my system and every corner I pass I want scream afraid to find that figure there waiting for me.

My fast walk turns into a run. Tears blur my eyes so I can't see. I can't see a thing just the dark surrounding of the street washing over and a bright light heading towards me.

I just stand there and look as the light gets closer and bigger every second. It's so bright and mesmerising. It's not until I'm pushed out of the way by some mass force that I realize it was a car.

* * *

I'm so in shock. I just stay on the ground with my eyes closed. I must be hit the car hit me! Still waiting for my life to end. I thought a car would be worse to get hit by but this one didn't seem that heavy especially now. A piece of its metal that's lying on top of me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" metal can't talk, can it?. I must of really died. I open my eyes in hope to see what heavens looks like but instead I find a very pissed off looking Ash Ketchum.

He is lying over me both of his hands supporting his weight by placing them at the sides of my head. So we are literally face to face.

"What happened?" I manage to say but my voice is cracked and timid. He seems to soften a bit at my voice. But then his anger returns quickly "You were nearly hit by a car, That's what!"

"Oh" is all I can say too shocked that I had nearly been killed out of my own stupidity. "What were you thinking?" his tone has changed to worry his eyes wide. "I wasn't, I just saw the light coming up the road and I just froze to look at it" I say simply.

He seems to chuckle a bit "And you call me the moron" I glare at him "Ya I was being stupid but I have other nicknames for you like Jackass, Pervert and.. STALKER!" I push him off me the minute I said it.

"What?, How am I a stalker? I should be a hero. I saved your life twice!." He says shocked but soon changes to cocky and smug.

"Yes, you did save my life twice but how were you there to save me both those times?" I raise my eyebrows at him causing him to rub the back of his neck with an embarrassed expression.

"I was just driving around Pallet when I saw that figure grab you the first time and the second time I'll admit that I did follow you home after the movie. I even walked to make sure you didn't hear me"

I'm shocked at his honesty "Why did you follow me?" I say quietly wanting to know his reason "I was worried something would happen to you like it did the first night. But I didn't think you were suicidal enough to kill yourself"

This causes me to glare "I am not suicidal!" He just smirks "Really is your life worth living besides me being in it what else do you have?"

I cock my head to the side "Are you trying to get me to become suicidal or something?" He just smiles and holds his hand out to me "Come on I'll take you home"

After what has just happened I'm too shaky to say no. I take his hand and try to get up immediately trying to balance myself. But I double over in pain my ankle has a harsh pain running through it.

Ash catches me "I can't walk" I say still wincing. "I can see that" He smiles. "Well what do we do? you don't have your bike"

"Who says we need a bike" His grin gets suspiciously bigger "Wh-"He pulls me onto his back "Piggy back express anyone?" I can't help but laugh at his plan.

"You're seriously gonna carry me all the way back home?" I feel his shoulders rise in a shrug "I've carried heavier things and besides a scrawny runt like you won't be any problem" That earned him a thump on the head.

"Ow fine you're not scrawny actually to be honest you have the best ass I've ever seen" That earns him a second thump "Don't look at my ass" I shriek.

He shrugs again "I'm not sorry I stared at it and I'll probably do it again and you won't even know" He's got me there.

I just groan and I can feel that arrogant smirk on his face.

* * *

We walk a bit in silence down the dark streets until Ash breaks it "What were you like when you lived in Johto?" I'm surprised at such a weird and random question.

"Like I am now except now I have a crazy psycho stalker following me" I try to joke but his tone is serious.

"We both know that's a lie Mist, You were a completely different person there to who you are now" He says it with finality like he knows for certain about my life. But he doesn't know anything! especially about me!

I don't care about the pain I jump off his back, wincing slightly but manage to sit on the curve. "You don't know me so how the hell would you know what I was like before I came here" I whisper darkly.

He sits next to me but not looking at me but looking at something in front of us "I know when a person has changed, just how they act around different people. You seemed like a simple conversation could fluster you in second, the way your mood would turn after a moment of thought. I guess I have experience with changing"

Is he talking about what I think he's talking about. He has to be. That's when I realize where we are. It's the cross road where Leaf told me about Ash's past life.

He looks so painfully serious not the Joyful Ash I know. I don't offer him a comforting arm I just sit there looking at the traffic lights like he is. "I'm sorry about your friend" I couldn't stop myself from saying it.

He finally looks at me his features more aggressive and dark than before "Who told you?"

"Does it matter" I say simply. "How much do you know" his look unreadable."Up till Rudy and Holly" I say looking away for some reason not wanting to look at him anymore

"Is that why you let me keep my arm around you with that..that..that Look on your face" he spits at me viciously

I'm taken aback by the way his character has changed."Wh-What look?" I'm genuinely confused as to what he means.

"That stupid look, the one with pity and sympathy. The look where you think I'm like a kicked puppy" He gets up to leave

He looks down at me with a glare so vile it's hard to keep looking him in the eye. I stay silent not sure what to say to this.

"You know when you came to our school I thought it was a sign, a fresh start. It Three years ago and still people have that stupid look on their faces when they see me. With you though I thought I could forget about that and have some fun. Looks like I wrong"

He starts to walk away. I don't why but I have to say something, anything. "You know I don't want to be sympathetic to you" This stops his movements "You don't?"

I shake my head "Actually I'm glad you said that now I can be angry with you" He looks really confused now "Angry for what?"

"Where to start hmm.. how about throwing me in the pool, scaring the shit out me tonight or probably breaking my ankle"

I know he's caught on to what I'm trying to do. A small smile on his face as he walks back to me.

"It was so not my fault that your sorry sexy ass got injured"

I smirk knowing what's coming next "Was too"

* * *

After finishing one of our famous arguments. We start slowly making our way back to my house. This time I insist to walk but Ash makes sure to support me every step of the way. Letting me lean on his shoulder.

"You never answered my question" he says. I quirk my brow at him trying to remember what he was talking about.

"About who you were before you came here?" He says as if reading my thoughts.

I sigh knowing it's only fair that he knows something about me considering I know so much know about him.

"I was a loner, I never really bothered to have friends in Johto. I was quiet, I was shy and I was so kept. It was just me and my studies. I guess I was living a life but I wasn't really Living!" he listens intently but still I don't look at him keeping my focus on my foot.

"Just before I came here my sister Daisy sent me a locket with an engraving on it, it made me realize how much I was missing out on. The life I was missing. So when I found out about coming to Kanto. It was like you said about me being a sign of a fresh start"

Ash stops walking and I look up to see we are just at the door of my house. I hadn't even noticed.

"What did the engraving say" He asked as he pulled away from my side and was now standing directly in front of me.

"An Unforgettable Memory" I murmur recalling it. "Sounds interesting just like the real you does"

I look at him now realizing how close he is to me and trying to understand the unreadable look on his face.

"The real me.." I say quietly. He nods his head slowly "Like you know the real me isn't a sleaze ball deep down" he looks over me so intently.

"But the real you is a great person Ash and the real me is anything but-" He silences me with a deep kiss. It's my first and it feels so good.

His mouth moulds into mine and I just can't help but melt into the kiss. When he pulls away he still has that intense gaze

"I like the real you"


	9. The Author Note

**A/N Hey Guy's don't worry I'm not cancelling the story. I just wanted to ask you guys to visit my account and ask you to read the one shot based on chapter 6 of this story. It's called _Lock and Key._ It's about what happened with Gary and Leaf at the party. I recommend to read it because it has more detail about Ash and Ryan. Well that's it. I'll update soon. I promise.**

**Peace Out,**

**Heart Of Gold xox**


	10. The Hurt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon...Yet ;) **

**Hey guys hope the one shot was ok. I was asked by a few people what happened with Gary and Leaf. I hope that answered your questions. I am so sorry that I haven't written in a while just been extremely busy but here's the proper chapter 9. Read and Enjoy! and Please, Please, Please**

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter9: The Hurt**

I was stuck in bed the next few days. My ankle was sprained so I wasn't allowed to put any weight on it.

But even like this I can't stop smiling and I knew it had to do with Ash. I'll be honest I do like Ash. He's the person I feel like I can finally be my actual self with.

I haven't seen him the last few days though since the kiss though. Everyone else had come to see me even Paul! I mean he didn't talk or anything but it was still a surprise.

They all kept telling me he was busy and wanted to know why I cared if he was there or not. I haven't told them about the kiss and I don't think I ever will.

That kiss was my first but it was more than that it was a sign that Ash and I could work. I just wish he would talk to me.

* * *

The following Monday I came back to school. My plan today was to find Ash and find out what's going on between us.

I see the girl's leaning against my locker waiting for me. The minute they see me they run to me and wrap their arms around me in a group hug.

They ask me how I feel and If I'm Ok. My responses are limited because I'm on the search for Ash. That smile I had all weekend reappears on my face as I see "The Womanizers" heading up the hall towards us.

Paul, Drew and Gary take up the rear as that sexy raven haired guy struts up the hall. Looking like he hasn't a care in the world.

He's walking in my direction and my heart speeds up. What should I do? What should I say? I have to force myself from raising my hand to wave at him.

He's so close now I settle for a small smile. But he just keeps walking past me up the hall. "Hey Ash!" I call after him thinking he hadn't seen me but he just keeps walking.

Dread starts to fill me. Did he just ignore me. No he wouldn't he probably didn't see or hear me. I'll talk to him later.

The girl's greet their respective boyfriends or in Dawn's case "just friends" and I follow them up the hall not sure what else to do.

* * *

Lunch finally! I get to figure out what's wrong with the girl's and I sit at our usual table and I scan the room for Ash. The deafening squeal of teenage girl's reveals his location to me instantly.

My eyes focus in on Ash who struts in followed by a group of girl's appearing to be hanging on his every word. My jaw clenches with anger. What the hell is he doing!

I look back at my group of friends who are eying me carefully probably wondering why I look so pissed.

"Are you ok Misty?" Dawn cocks her head to the side examining my face. "Fine just peachy" I manage to get through my clenched teeth.

Calm down Misty the girl's are following him not the other way around. That's when I see Ash wrap his arm around some blonde who giggles and blushes while he whispers in her ear.

Ok now I can get pissed.

"Excuse me for a sec" I say getting up from my seat. I don't wait for them to answer though as I have found my target and it's time to zero in on him.

I walk over taking deep breaths with each step I take. I have to make sure not to freak out in front of the whole school.

He's still whispering but to chestnut haired girl who seems to be loving every minute of getting his attention.

I can see that stupid smirk on his face that he uses on girls and it just makes me angrier. I'm pretty much ready to kick his ass when I get to him.

The brunette sees me first and eyes me warily as I approach them. This causes Ash to finally pull his mouth away from the girls ear. But just the look he gives me as he sees me coming makes want to run and hide.

It's not his stupid smirk that's on his face like it usually would be. Actually I would rather that smirk then the look he's giving me now.

The look is cold and I can see regret etched all over his features. The eyes that are usually are warm ,friendly and even sultry towards me are exchanged for a distant, pained glance in my direction.

What the hell is going on! I can't back down no matter how much I would love to. I stand my ground but am only able to say one word.

"..Hey" The look on his face never changes as he says "Hello" Obviously I'm not the only person who feels awkward as the brunette who I had forgotten was even present because I was caught up in Ash's cold demeanour.

"Ashy I'm going to just get us a table" She kisses his cheek. Some sort of seductive look takes over his features "Thanks hotness" and winks at her as she walks away.

I feel like I have just been punched in the gut that's what he used to call me! Well ok he changed mine to Mist... but still what the hell is he doing flirting with other girl's I thought he liked me!

He did say that when I talked to him last. Didn't he? I'm so confused right now. What the heck is his deal.

"So..."What the hell can I say he's looking at me with those dead eyes I feel like they can to turn me to stone just by looking at him too long.

"... Want to explain to me what's going on?" He just shrugs his shoulders " I don't know what you're talking about" He says it in a tone almost bored. I don't know whether I should be frustrated or angry.

How about both "You know exactly what I'm talking about you're acting all hot and cold. First you chase me and kiss me. Telling me you like me and then.." I stop because my voice is harsh and getting higher.

I seem to have attracted the attention of a few other students and I really don't want to lose my cool completely in front of everyone. So I grab his wrist quickly and start dragging him out of the cafeteria.

Once I get into the hallway though I don't stop dragging him. But he doesn't stop me either. I keep pulling him until we are outside on the school steps.

I finally release him. I glare at him ready for an argument but he just stands there arms crossed waiting like he knew this was going to happen.

I don't what it is about his stance but I'm really pissed off now. "What the hell is your problem!" I yell at him but all he does is just cocks an eyebrow at me waiting for me to scream at him.

Well if he insists "What is up with you just a few days ago it was hard to keep your hands off me and now..Y-Your so cold. Why the hell are you ignoring me!"

He seems to think for a second before answering me "Your off my list" He says simply. What! I'm off his list! I didn't want to be on it in the first place but now.. What the hell "Why" Is all I can say from the shock.

I meet his gaze those familiar yet cold eyes seeping into mine feeling like he's frozen me but he won't look at me when he says this next line "Don't you get it Misty I got you... I won"

Oh my god that stupid fight. It's all ended because.. I kissed him. He doesn't want me anymore. He used me and he lied to me. I thought he really liked me but he only used me to prove a point. Ash Ketchum really can get any girl he desires.

I don't even feel like I have control of my hand. As it slaps Ash's face. I didn't see it coming and obviously he doesn't either because he looks shocked his hand clutching his cheek.

Tear's spring from my eyes uncontrollably. But I don't wipe them away I just try to glare through them at the boy that caused these tear's to fill me.

Ash's face finally contorts into something strange he looks pained and sad. He reaches out to me. But I shake his arm away "Well you got what you wanted Ash Congratulations" I laugh mirthlessly.

He looks guilty but I don't know what for? This is the famous Ash Ketchum Flirt, Womanizer and I can't forget Heartbreaker.

"Mist-" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!, NEVER CALL ME THAT!" I'm shaking with anger.

He tries to reach out for me again but this time I let him. I feel like about to collapse. So I lay all my weight on him. His arms wrap around me tightly. These arms.. The arms I felt secure, safe and protected in have lost all meaning.

Now they are just arms attached to a body that I truly despise.

"Guys what's going on?"

I turn still in Ash's arms to see our group of friends all with worried expressions on their faces.

"Just get me out of here" I say darkly and pushing away from Ash and into the comforting arms of May.

"Misty wait-" I just look at him my glare cold and icy " Get me away from.. Him" I address him like he's a despicable word.

The girl's start to lead me into the hallway and Ash tries to follow us. But the three guys block his path pushing him back. As he tries to push through.

I feel so stupid, so hurt.. so .used. How could I let my guard drop how could I think I could trust him. All I know is I'm done with Ash Ketchum. He is dead to me.

* * *

I end up skipping class for the rest of the day. All the guy's offered to stay with me but I declined.

I just had to be on my own to think. I don't know how my feet had managed to bring me back to this place. But I felt like it was a sign.

'The Twilight Cafe'

I enter the cosy little business and settle in a booth in the back. I order my usual and pull out my latest novel. Just hoping to get lost in a world where there can be a happy ending for a change.

I'm so entranced in my story that I don't even look up when the figure slides into the booth beside me.

"New book?" I glance to see Rudy smiling at me. "Yupp" I say looking back down into my book. I don't feel like talking after today and may have something to do with the fact of Ash.

I may hate Ash but I can't help but trust him when it came to be warned off Rudy. I hate how Ash can still have an effect on how I think.

"So.. I haven't seen you since the party Friday?" "Uhuh" I keep reading my book hoping he'll catch my drift to leave me alone.

"We didn't even get to spend the whole party together which really sucked. If it weren't for Ketchum-" That caught my attention. I feel suddenly defensive "Ash didn't do anything wrong!" I growl.

He puts his hands up in a sort of surrender. "Okay, Okay I'm guessing Ketchum told you about our past"

"Yupp, now could you just leave me alone" Retaining my cold demeanour and looking back down at my book. I can sense him getting up and out of the booth to leave but not before he turns around to say something to me

"There is one word you should focus on in my last sentence Misty, _Past _as in not anymore not for the present or the future. I've changed. Don't you believe people can?"

Yes I do I changed but sometimes I wonder was it for the better. But he's right people can change for good and maybe I should give him a chance.

"Hey!" He turns around to me to look at me curiously. "What time do you get off work?" and I smile at him.

* * *

"No way, In front of the whole school!" I laugh so hard its getting hard to breath. "Hey I was only 8 and why should only girls get to wear skirts the play was the perfect place to try one out"

This just makes slap my sides heaving with laughter. I stretch back on his camero's seat trying to relax.

After Rudy finished work we stayed and talked at the cafe for a few hours. Then he offered to drive me home.

So here I am in his car laughing so hard I'm afraid I'm going to need new underwear. Rudy really is a great guy. I know why Leaf and Ash don't like him but this 'New Rudy' is so funny, smart and amazing. I'm glad I'm giving him a second chance.

We finally reach my house and Rudy pulls up in the driveway. He looks at me so intently I can only blush and look away "T-thanks for the ride" I stutter reaching out for the door's handle.

"Hey Misty" "Ya-"I turn my head towards to him and he catches my mouth with his. This kiss isn't like the one I shared with Ash there's no sparks or fire it's just a simple kiss with no feeling well for me anyway.

It doesn't send those shivers I love so much down my spine. When he pulls away he smiles at me sweetly I want to return it but I just can't. He seems to notice that's something wrong.

"Hey what's the matter?" I sigh "You're a great guy and everything Rudy I'm just not ready for a relationship" He seems a little disappointed but it just changes into a grin "Okay but what about a friendship can you atleast give me that?"

I'm unsure but he's being so understanding and hey you can never have too many friends right? "Okay friends" I smile and hold out my hand. He smiles "Friends" he confirms shaking my hand.

Well look at that I have lost one unexplainable friendship/relationship and traded it for a new one that I hope will be so much better. Maybe Rudy wasn't Ash but maybe in a way that's better.

* * *

I don't make much conversation at dinner. I don't feel like mocking Jerry. My mind is filled with unexplainable emotions. I just excuse myself to my room and lie on my bed thinking about everything that has happened today.

Eventually I manage to drift off into a sleep with the weirdest dreams of Ash and Rudy. But I'm soon woken by a strange thumping noise against my window.

I get up annoyed at whoever would interrupt my beauty sleep. But annoyance turns into rage when I see who's been throwing stones at my window.

I open the window just to get slapped in the forehead with a stone. "Oww" I groan with pain "Sorry Misty" the idiotic raven haired boy yells up at me. "What the hell are you doing here?" I bark at him " I need to talk to you" He begs.

"We talked Ash! All the talking is done, I'm done with you" I say about to close my window again.

"Misty you should know how persistent I am and I won't give up until you talk to me" I know he's telling the truth from experience. So I groan "Wait there"

If he wants a relationship he can go f*** himself. If he wants a friendship I take back what I said about never having too many friends. I have plenty.


	11. The Mission

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Pokémon or its characters**

**So I know you guys thought Ash was a total jerk last chapter but just remember there is a reason maybe this chapter we'll see why Ash hurt Misty well just read on to find out. This is a basically all Pokeshipping chapter. You know the usual Read and Enjoy! and Please, Please, Please**

**Review!**

**Chapter10: The Mission**

I don't know why I should even give him the time of day. I'm still so mad at him my gut twists painfully every time I even think about him and yet here I am climbing out my bedroom window just to talk to him.

Have I gone mad? Probably but I doubt even an insane person would do what I'm doing now. He's made me so mad it hurts. What could he possibly say? Is he trying to take another stab at me.

Kick me while I'm down. Finish me with the final blow, well you get it he's here to cause me more pain. But if he did come to apologize he better have damn good reason for being an ass in the first place.

I can feel his eyes on me as I swing my legs out my bedroom window. Letting them dangle in the night air. That's when I realize how high up I actually am. It's not like I can use the front door without having to deal with Jerry.

Can you imagine How he would act if he found me leaving to go out this late and to see a boy! Well actually I don't even know how he would act considering neither of those scenarios have ever happened to me before now.

But I still don't think it would be a pretty sight that vein that throbs when he's mad would probably explode if he found out.

Wait is that such a bad thing... No, no stop making death wishes against Jerry. No matter how much I wish one of them would come true sometimes.

I reach my arm out for the nearest tree branch while using my other arm to secure myself to the windowsill. Once I have a tight grip of the branch I try to move my leg over it. I just have it as I lose my grip on the windowsill's ledge.

I scream completely losing my balance. "Misty!" Ash's panicked voice is below me now. But that's what pushes me on. I am hanging to the branch with my right arm. Fear seeps in to what will happen to me if I let go.

A broken arm? leg? neck? Hey anything's possible. "Misty let go!" Ash yells at me. "ARE YOU CRAZY! I ACTUALLY LIKE BREATHING!" I scream at him my eyes wide in panic.

The wind feel's stronger from the tree, It's ice coldness burning my fingers making me start to lose grasp of the tree.

"Misty I'll catch you" This just makes snide comments come to mind even before my last minutes I can't shake the pain I feel for that boy.

"Is that another lie too! Not get enough fun out of hurting me emotionally but now you want to hurt me physically too!" I glance down at him just to see the pained expression on his face.

Good; Finally some real emotion of something of a hurtful nature it's minor compared to the way he's hurt me but still. Atleast it's something right?

"Misty not now! we can talk about that later but now I just want to get you down safely!" He's says it sternly like an order. But I just keep trying to retain my grasp of the branch.

How can I even think of letting him save me again. How is he always there when I need him most. I think about letting go again to fall to my death. I'm frightened and paralyzed. I can't even think anymore. Fear is overriding my systems.

I can't feel the wind anymore, My eyes close leaving me in darkness. There's just nothing. It's like there's a barrier surrounding me separating me from the world and nothing can break through except his voice..

"Mist.."The name makes me finally gaze down at the boy with the beautiful brown eyes.

"Trust me"

His eyes are so sincere so intense. His words break down my barrier completely. My grip loosens completely until I'm falling. It feels like slow motion. I don't feel like I'm hurtling towards the ground.

I land on the ground with a _thud!_ But something soft has broken my fall. I feel warm skin pressed against the backs of my knees and another area of warm skin supporting the back of my head.

I can feel Ash Ketchum's chest heave for air. I had obviously knocked the wind out of him as well as off his feet.

Suddenly he starts moving to where he is sitting upwards and he's cradling me in his arms like I was a small child. I look back into his chocolate brown eyes.

The eyes from that morning that had radiated coldness and regret but now they show relief and some other emotion that I can't explain.

"Are you okay?" I ask forgetting about what had just happened. He chuckles at my question "I'm fine what about you?"

I remember that I shouldn't care about him anymore and climb out of his arms to sit across from him on the lawn.

"Better now that I'm away from you" I see the hurt look on his face but I can't help myself I want him to feel the pain I felt this morning.

And compared to that one horrible sentence that keeps repeating itself in my head ever since. _"Don't you get it Misty I got you...I won"_

I don't care how much I say to hurt him because it will be nothing in comparison to blinding pain I feel.

"And anyway I wouldn't have been in situation for you to ask me if I was okay if I hadn't had to talk to _You"_

It's not his fault, I came out the window but still I want to make it his fault I want to make it _all _his fault.

"Misty.. I'm.. I'm so-" I think I had actually left some wound with that one; Great! "Oh cut the crap Ash I don't want to hear it, You wanted to talk to me. Well I'm here... So Talk!" I snap.

He takes a deep breath. That Ash with total confidence in himself doesn't seem to be anywhere in sight.

"Misty.. this morning. I know you hate me and you have every right to. But I still think I owe you the reason why I was acting that way"

I nod for him to continue I don't what to say to him and even if I did I don't think now would be a good time to interrupt him.

"Look you know about the two sides to me The Old Ash and The New Ash. You also the only person to have seen the old me properly in three years but the new me the player, the jock , the moron" I know the last one was try to lighten the mood but I'm still trying to find out what he's talking about.

"Anyway I have developed this unattached thing ever since Holly. I promised myself every girl after Holly was meaningless. I don't let myself get close to a girl for the fear that it will happen all over again. That my heart will be broken again... And then you came along"

I stare at him shocked. If I had trouble processing what he was saying before my mind has turned into a mine field.

"I told you before that you were like a fresh start for me but in more ways than one. I just have to be honest with you Misty. I like you, more than any girl I have been with in a long, long time. The feelings I have for you are strange when ever your close by I feel happier more energized. When I think about you.. shoot I can't stop thinking about you. To me your a drug. One look and I was addicted."

I'm pretty sure my mouth has detached from my face because it's been hanging for so long. I thought when people explain something its meant to make it less confusing. Why is this having the opposite effect.

"It got worse after I had kissed you though. It was one thing to know what a great person you were but when I got to kiss you it just made it so much more difficult for me. Here I was promising to never get heartbroken again and what do I do? I had to keep control. So I thought ignoring you might help me get over you, to stop feeling like I do"

"It was easy at first because you were stuck in bed because of your ankle but when you came back to school. It killed me not to be able to look into your beautiful blue eyes, hug you or even kiss you senseless to show everyone that you were mine and mine only"

I don't know whether to be flattered or horrified that he's addressing me like I was his property. But I continue to choose the third option just stare blankly at him with my jaw gone slack.

"But I knew nearly from the moment in the hallway this morning that I wouldn't be able to avoid you forever. So I thought that if I could just hurt you enough to stop you from coming after me. I could bury my stupid feelings and keep my promise to myself"

"But you put up a fight I knew you still cared about me and I couldn't handle that. So those words I knew would make you hate me. Seeing how badly I hurt wasn't worth the promise. I hated that I made you feel like that. I still hate myself for it. Saying those words actually caused my heart to break to say"

His eyes locked with mine "I know you hate me and I'm sorry for saying those things to you. But with or without it looks like I'm going to have a broken heart"

He smiles lightly at me before getting up off the ground.

He can't just leave. He can't say that and leave. That's no good to tell me everything and desert me. So before he can start walking away I grab his hand.

He looks at me his chocolate eyes boaring into my blue ones. "I don't hate you" I say quietly.

He seems to be waiting for some sort of explanation to this. I pull myself off the ground and step exactly in front of him.

"I don't hate you" I repeat keeping a focus on our feet "But you did hurt me beyond belief" I look up to meet his sad gaze.

"I like you too. So much that I guess that's why I was hurt so badly. Pushing a girl away because you like them is never a good idea"

I don't know if I'll regret this but something in me can't bear to let him go.

He nods his head solemnly dropping his gaze from mine

"I forgive you" He looks surprised but turns into joy.

He hugs me tight. The hug has meaning once again it makes my heart melt and I don't ever want break from the embrace.

He pulls back just to see my face and tips his head to kiss me. But I turn my head swiftly and his lips get my cheek. Ash pulls his arms away immediately and takes a couple of steps back to look at me.

"I forgive you but I can't be with you" He looks so scorn so I elaborate quickly "Like I said Ash you hurt me badly. I need to be able trust you completely again and so I think it's better if we stay friends. We need to start over"

If he is hurt by what I just said he doesn't show it. He puts on a cheeky grin "Hey Hotness I'm Ash Ketchum" I quirk a brow at him but end up smiling "The names actually Misty but you can call me Mist" I wink seductively at him.

He growls under his breath "Seriously Mist if we're going to start over and try to be friends could you turn down the sex appeal"

"When you got it Ashy boy you just got it" I wink again and start strutting my hips swaying as I turn to head back to the tree.

He grabs my waist gently but firmly spinning me around to meet his smouldering gaze. "Tease" He leans brushes his lips against my ear.

My stupid shivering reflex. That's when I realize what he's doing it's our game. Restart in our relationship must mean a restart in the game.

"And what are you going to do about it" I regret saying that because his sweet brown eyes have darkened considerably. I feel like the prey of the hungry lion. The only thing I can do is wait for him to pounce. I didn't move because I didn't want to a part me hoped this was one of the moments he would get possessive and kiss my lips until they were swollen.

"I'll show you" But he just turns around and starts walking away. I release a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in.

I just stand there staring at the back of his head dazedly. He stops just as he reaches his motorcycle.

"Well come on" I stare at him confused. He sighs "Misty just hop on the bike and I'll explain everything later"

I must be still in a daze because I move to him without hesitation.

* * *

"So why are we here?" I ask as I glance around the cosy diner. Ash just hands me a menu and goes back to reading his own. "I'm helping you" I look over my menu "Helping me Ash it's nearly 1'o' clock in the morning how is this helping besides helping me sleep through our chemistry class tomorrow"

He sighs placing the menu on the table to look at me "Misty you told me you lived a kept life and that you weren't really living . So to start our new friendship off on the right track. I've made it my mission to help you on your mission"

Okay I must of hit him hard when I landed on top of him because he's lost it."What are you saying? Mission?" He rolls his eyes playfully "Wow you really don't get out much do you?"

I hit his arm to make him get to the point " A mission is something you seek out to accomplish. You came here with a mission to-"

"Create an unforgettable memory" I say reminding myself out loud. "Exactly so I'm going to help you by giving you some memories that you can keep for the rest of your life"

I look at him suspiciously "And.. what's in it for you" He clutches his chest in dramatics "That hurts Mist.. but if you must know it lets me be a part of some of those memories"

I can't help but blush at his words. He's an idiot but I can't help appreciate the sentiment behind this. Atleast I know he's trying.

"Okay what does this diner have to do with my mission?" His smile brightens at my acceptance of the 'Mission'."Well this is the perfect way to start a mission, This diner has the best pie ever! You haven't lived until you try it. You'll want to remember tasting this pie when your older. Trust me" I can't help but roll my eyes at him.

"I'll see about that" We order too slices of apple pie. I'm just about to take a bite when "STOP!"

I'm shocked at his reaction but all he does is pull out his phone and clicking a few buttons before focussing it in on my face.

"We have to document this moment" I glare at him and try to hide my face with my hand "Come on Mist show me the money-maker"

"Isn't that meant to be your ass?" I look at him intrigued "Well yes, you can show me that if you want too. You know how much I love your a-" "Ash shut up people can hear you" I blush beat red.

"Well if you don't let me take a picture of your face I'll won't stop talking about your ASS" He's the last part so loud that any customers in the diner are now looking at us. I glare at him but pick up my fork again.

I look down at the pie unable to meet his triumphant gaze. Once I place a piece of pie on my fork. I look at Ash he seems so focused in the awaiting bite that I finally eat the piece.

Ash was so not lying about it being the best pie ever! The flavour spreads across my tongue and mixes with the whip cream served. I love deserts but this is the best desert ever!

I don't know what I look like but I must be a picture because Ash is laughing at me while snapping pictures with camera.

"Okay you got pictures now eat your own" We eat but Ash finishes before I even get halfway through mine and I thought May was bad.

He gets up from his side of the table and pushes in next to me. But as he picks up his fork to 'help' me with my slice I growl at him "My desert"

He chuckles putting the fork back down "Easy smeagle"**(A.N lord of the rings =My precious. Get it ;)) **"Okay so let me take a few more pics, please"

I sigh as long as I get to keep my pie "Fine" I mutter. He pulls his phone back out and then wraps his arm around my shoulder to move us closer together for the pictures.

The first two are innocent enough. Ash and me laughing and smiling but by the third I can't help but notice the whipped cream on his upper lip like a white moustache.

I can't stop myself from leaning over and lightly grazing his lip with my thumb. I can feel his eyes on me but I don't to look up I just focus of ridding his lip of cream.

His eyes feel like they are burning holes into my head. I can't help but flick my gaze upward to his they're so warm and alluring that I find I'm stuck to his gaze. The flash of his phone brings me back to earth.

I'm not the only one that forgot about the camera it seems because Ash looks just as dazed as I feel. I blush a bit when his gaze lands back on me.

His lips quirk upwards "Smile" he says gently and I do but not at the camera but at the jackass taking it.

I was the one that wanted to be friends in the first place so I should be happy I got what I wanted. But maybe all I want is the boy sitting next to me.

and with that another flash went off documenting my thoughts in picture forever.


	12. The Choice pt1

**Hey guys I'm back! Miss me? Of course you did. So, you probably realize that the updates aren't daily anymore well that's because I'm so busy lately but don't worry I'll try to update whenever I can from now on. Before I start this chapter I would just like to shout to my amazing reviewers! You guys are amazing and thank you for your so sweet reviews they really encourage me to write more :) I love you guys anyway here is chapter 12. Read and Enjoy! And Please, Please, Please**

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter11:The Choice**

"HOW DO YOU NOT GET THIS!, IT'S SO FREAKIN' EASY. SHAKESPEARE ISN'T HARD IF YOU WOULD JUST CONCENTRATE!"

It been a couple weeks since Ash and I went to the diner and started to fulfil "My Mission" Life had changed for me ever since then. I not really sure what to make of it to be honest.

I do my everyday stuff :Go to school, Hang out with the girls, Work on keeping that new me on show, fight with Jerry. Nothing out of the ordinary right well there are the few new things added to my schedule.

I tutor Ash every couple of day's hoping that he'll finally understand English. He speaks it for god's sake! How could it be that hard to write about! Then on random day's he would take me to places to help me with the mission. I swear his phone must be filled with pictures of us doing the most random stuff. I can tell he is really trying to be my friend and I'm happy he's not trying to push it... I am. I think.

Anyway speaking of friends. Rudy and I have hung out a lot as well. Always the twilight cafe just random day's I'd come in there to get away from the stress I call my life and there Rudy would be at our booth with my coffee order waiting for me. He's great to listen to me and to he really understands me.

I don't tell Ash or the others where I go when I go to the twilight cafe. For some reason my gut always twists in pain when I make up something so I can go see Rudy. I feel like I'm cheating for going to see Rudy and then I get so guilty that the pain in my gut gets worse.

Why should I feel guilty for going to see Rudy. All we're doing is hanging out and it's not like I'm dating Ash or anything.

I am an independent woman! I can do what I want when I want to! That's what I tell myself every time I feel that gut wrenching pain but never seems to leave up. The pain has become so frequent that I expect to feel it now. It would be strange if I didn't feel it.

I wonder though if I told Ash that's where I've been going so often what he would think. Would he be mad? Of course he would be I was at the party when he literally dragged me away from Rudy.

And even if I tried to tell him. I'd probably forget what I was about to say. Only Ash has this weird effect on me where just one look at him and then all I can do is think about him.

Whether he's making me smile or yell. When I'm with Ash there is no one else.

Right now is one of those times I can only think about him and how stupid he can be! Tutor time with Ash is probably one of the most exhausting things I have to do.

I swear he's like a monkey trying to learn how to do advanced physics. No hope. No, no I'm being unfair I've got to give credit to the monkey it would so have gotten it by now because at least it is some bit intelligent unlike Ash..

"THIS ISN'T ENGLISH! I'M SPEAKING ENGLISH! DO I SOUND LIKE THAT STUPID BOOK. STOP YELLING AT ME"

As you can see tutoring's going well. The library is pretty much empty after ten minutes of our screaming match.

The librarian just leaves the key to the library for locking up at this stage she can't deal with us anymore. Hell, I'm not sure I'm dealing with us either.

Today he's worrying me more than usual he seems darker and moodier. He's also distracted no matter what I say. I just wish I could know what he's thinking. But I guess I'll never understand the mystery that is Ash Ketchum.

I take a deep breath trying to compose myself "Come on Ash, You can this. We'll start with something simple. How about..." I run my fingers through the pages of the Shakespearian text book "Aha! Romeo and Juliet"

Ash's reply an immediate groan. Even if he's not trying to piss me off he does a good job at it. Another deep breath. Calm down Misty. Don't kill him Misty. Don't Kill him. Don't kill him.

"Ash, we have been through the whole book you know this play. Come just tell me what it's about it might help you understand it better"

He leans back in his chair and put's his hands behind his head a smug smirk playing on his lip " Well it's about a dude called Romeo who falls in love with this girl who is meant to be his enemy.." "Ya" I encourage it sounds like he gets it, He gets it! Yes!

"But he got tied down and became such a little loved up wimp that when he thought she died that he killed himself but if he wasn't such a wuss a few minutes later Juliet would have woken up and there would be no need for pain or suffering in the end"

All I can do is stare at him wide eyed and unbelieving to what he just said. He finally got an understanding of the play but in his own twisted Ash Ketchum way. He just ruined the description of one of the world's greatest plays.

I will not kill him... yet.

"Well that's an interesting look into the play if you could clean up the answer into something more appropriate and you could get a good result on it. But you do know the point of the play was it that it was meant to be a tragedy there's not to be a happy ending"

He just nods not meeting my gaze. But I could just here him mutter the words that could make you wonder and worry at the same time "There never is"

"Ash..." I don't know what to say that how could anyone know what say because let's face it not every story has happy ending I'm an example but there is still some happy endings. You just have to hope that your ending is the happy one.

Ash didn't wait for me to say something he was pulling his books into his bag. "Let's go"

* * *

_"Like hey little sis!" another random call from my airhead sister Daisy. Usually I'd be glad to hear from her but not a 3 in the morning. I swear that girl can't tell time or realize there is a time difference in different regions._

_"Yawn...Daisy what are you calling so early. Couldn't you have picked a decent time to call"_

_"Huh.. Oh right forgot there was a time difference..whoopsy" Whoopsy? Really?_

_"Just..Ugh! what do you want Daisy?"_

_"Well I was just called to see how my little sis is doing" She says it way too innocently._

_"Aww that's so sweet and considerate of you. I'm great. Now tell me while you're really calling" She better have a good reason for waking me up so early._

_"Well there are some things I need to talk to you about" Things?_

* * *

I don't argue I know it's better not to when it comes to Ash taking me home. He will either try to embarrass in front of everyone or he'll use his special 'tactics' to get me on that bike of his.

I don't know what's scarier when Ash is in a dark mood or how his mood can change so quickly. It's like he acts as if the last few minutes never happened. He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the libraries door.

Once we get to his bike I hop up without a word. I'm so used to it at this stage and I pull on my helmet. No one else uses it except me so I have decided to take ownership of it.

Ash smirks before hopping on the front of the bike and putting on his helmet and my arms automatically wrap around his waist.

I can nearly feel that stupid smirk on his face every time I do it even if I can't see it from behind.

We take off down the road at a fast pace. I can feel Ash's back is rigid and tense. That's when I realize that it's not the street we go to take me home.

* * *

_"Like Ok First of all I'm coming home in two weeks"_

_"What?! Really! That's great Daisy I haven't seen you in a year!"_

_"I'm not done yet.." Her voice is serious and worrying_

_"Daisy what's going on? Your worrying me" I can hear her sigh through the phone. My bubbly happy sister seems to have disappeared and replaced with this voice I don't recognize._

_"It's not me that should be worried about. Tell me Misty what's going on with you?"_

_That shocked me a bit. What's with the random questioning. Has she been talking to mom about something I don't know._

_"I-I'm fine" I don't know who I'm trying to convince her or myself._

_"So I hear your hanging out with people. That's great!"_

_"Ya" I suspicious of what she's trying to get at but knowing Daisy she'll get to the point any minute now._

_"Especially a boy" Told you so._

"Ash where are we going?" I ask confused as I try to investigate the surroundings that are flashing past my eyes.

"Well I guess you can call it a mission" He chuckles. Why is he laughing this is not funny it's freaky.

"Ash tell me where we are going now!" I demand hoping he'll tell me.

He doesn't answer me though his eyes stay focused on what's in the distance. So all I can do is bury my head into his back and hope he'll stop soon.

* * *

_"Oh Ash? Yup. I'm his tutor and he's my.." For some reason to say he's just my friend but that's what he is right? "Friend" I finish half-heartedly._

_"Uh huh, You don't sound very sure of yourself there sis"_

_I sigh "Because I'm not. Ash and me... well it's a messed up friendsh-,Realationsh- no to be honest I don't know what to call it"_

_"Sounds complicated"_

_"You have no idea"_

_"Then give me one" _

_and I do starting with him destroying my soaked shoes to our pie eating and everything else in between. I don't know what it is about Daisy but maybe from not having anyone else over the years has made her the person I can trust._

_She making assuring "Uh huhs" and "Ohs" encouraging me to continue through the most difficult parts. And when I'm done she stays silent for moment and all I can here is the buzz of the phone line._

_"And what about the other guy" I'm shocked what other guy? Did I mention another guy._

_"Mom told me about some guy bringing you home in his car one day and was watching you guy's from the window that's who I meant in the first place but when you didn't mention what happened in the car I realized it must be a different guy"_

_Rudy_

* * *

We pull up at Pallets local park. Ash doesn't even wait he hops off the bike and starts walking towards the entrance.

I realize it's late by now I would be slumped in my bed asleep, dead to the world but I'm here wondering how the heck this could be a mission.

I jump off the bike and follow after him not wanting to be left alone in the dark.

He's not waiting for me as I get through the entrance. I can see the just the basic outline walking further into the park .

I run after him hoping he's not going to leave me behind.

_"Oh that's the Rudy I told you about from the party he's just a friend" _

_"Uh huh so you kiss all your friends?" Mom saw that ok.. never bring my friends home again._

_"Well n-no he likes me, I guess but I told him I just wanted to be friends"_

_"So you don't like him?"_

_"What of course I like him"_

_"No Misty I mean you don't like him the way he likes you or Is it Ash that you like" That got me to stop and think how do I feel about Rudy. I've been so focused on Ash lately I really hadn't even thought about Rudy at all._

_Rudy is a great, smart, funny guy in other words he was my dream guy. When I was younger he would have been everything I ever wanted now I don't know anymore._

_I know I like Ash as more than a friend but I have cut off anyway for him to get closer without my consent. And in the end of the day is Ash right for me. He's sure no Rudy. He's stupid, immature and a arrogant jerk most times. He is so opposite to any other person I ever met. Is that even a good thing._

_Both these guys are extradinary and different. At the end of the day who would I choose a prince or a frog._

* * *

I find him swinging on one of the old swings in the park. I take a seat next to him just lightly swaying off the ground.

"So what's the mission today" But he doesn't look at me or say anything for a moment.

"The point of the missions is to help you discover yourself no matter the consequences"

I just stare at him blankly what is he going on about?

He half smiles at me "You know there is a lot of missions to complete to give your life some bit of meaning"

"My life has meaning" I growl at him but curiosity get's the best of me "Like what?" His smile seems to get bigger.

"Slumber parties, camping, food fights and learning to ride a motor bike"

"Ok those are the most random missions ever" I laugh at his wacky ideas. "You think it's funny now but just wait..." His eyes look off again

and for the third time that day I ask "What's the mission today?"

* * *

_"I'll take your silence as a 'I don't know'. Misty you're my sister and I love you and only want you to be happy but one day you're going to have choose and no matter what one of these boy's will get hurt"_

_That's the worse part I can't imagine hurting either one of them they're both so different but both mean so much to me._

_I like them both a lot I just don't know if I would ever be able to pick. So for now the best option is to run and hide._

_"There's no choice. They'll stay my friends forever. That's all I need. That's all I want"_

_"You can try to run Misty but love has a way of sneaking up on you. One day you'll have to face it and I just hope you're ready for the consequences of your choice"_

_Choice?_

* * *

"Your mission today is honesty" He gets up off the swing and walks over to lean against a sturdy pole.

"What are talking about Ash?" I'm so confused now. "It's time your honest with us Mist"

"Us?" I'm beyond scared now to what he's getting at.

"Yes, us Misty" and that's when Rudy appears from the shadows.

I look from one guys face to the other and all I can think is why does Daisy have to be right.

Damn choices


	13. The Choice pt2

**A/N. Hey my fellow aaml lovers. First off ... I'M SO SORRY for leaving the story for so long. It really wasn't my fault however because shortly after I put up my last chapter I broke my arm :/ Lovely Right? and then by the time my arm was healed it was time to go back to school where I just got so caught in school work I didn't have time. I know it's not a good excuse and believe me I feel so guilty but I'm not giving up on this story yet and I hope you don't either. Since it's been so long since I updated I can't remember what my plot was for my next chapter :p so I have decided to officially wing just go with whatever's in my head and hopefully the end result won't be too horrific -_- Read and Enjoy and the usual Please, Please, Please Review! **

**Chapter12: The Choice pt2**

**Last time on J.A.T.D!**

_**"Your mission today is honesty" He gets up off the swing and walks over to lean against a sturdy pole.**_

_**"What are you talking about Ash?" I'm so confused now. "It's time your honest with us Mist"**_

_**"Us?" I'm beyond scared now to what he's getting at.**_

_**"Yes, us Misty" and that's when Rudy appears from the shadows.**_

_**I look from one guys face to the other and all I can think is why does Daisy have to be right.**_

_**Damn choices**_

* * *

I reach out to bring him close I need comfort. I need to comfort him. But the minute I touch him he backs way like I'm some sort of poisonous snake and maybe I am a snake for doing this to him. It was his fault though I just wanted to keep running from the truth but he just had to have it. He wanted an answer I gave him the answer.

He takes a few steps back and I can see a look of hurt, pain, anger and confusion all mixed together. I wouldn't blame him after what had just happened I'd probably be feeling that way too. But just seeing those emotions flicker across his face, make me want to take back everything that I had said and start over.

The way he's looking at me now is so unbearable. Is there really anyway we would be able to get pass this to stay friends because I know boyfriend or not I need him in my life. He's just someone I can't lose. He seems to help balance everything out for me. He's the most understanding person there is ...he's my best friend.

I know it's impossible now I've made my decision and I think when it comes to my best interests and who can really be good for me. I made the right decision.

* * *

_**2o minutes earlier**_

_This has to be a dream. I'll just close my eyes and give myself a light pinch and I'll wake up in my bed with Jerry yelling stupid things around the house. Ok on the count of three 1...2...3- Oww well that didn't work._

_I lifted my head to meet the burning gazes of Ash and Rudy. You could tell just how serious they were by the way they wouldn't remove their eyes from me for a second they probably think I'd run away. Trust those two to know me so well ...damn it!_

_They want the truth? Me first! How'd did Ash even find out I was hanging out with Rudy. And what exact truth are they looking for? Maybe they just want to confront me about lying and I won't have to pick one of them._

_I straightened up and got off the swing, folding my arms over my chest protectively. I glared at the two boys from under my lashes. "Truth about what?" I growled lowly._

_At this point the boys finally pulled their eyes off me and gave each other a strange look. "Why were you lying to us? You broke your promise Misty" Ash's voice was cool and casual like if we were having a boring talk on what we thought of... oh say cheese._

_I took a visible gulp I forgot I broke that promise I had made to Ash at the party and he was serious about that. Oh god no wonder he's mad. "I'm sorry... How'd did you even find out?" That was a mistake his brown eyes looked like they were turning into red hot embers._

_"You didn't want me to find out? Well now I'm sorry Misty" I hate when he's sarcastic "I was so worried about what you were sneaking off and doing. I had to check on you-" "You mean you had to stalk me again even when I said to leave me alone" I cut in glaring fiercely at him._

_He shrugged like it was nothing and then looked over at Rudy who seemed a little annoyed too. I'm guessing at me. "Oh relax Misty your both at fault. I can't believe you kept me as your dirty little secret. Is that why you wouldn't go anywhere with me? because you were afraid your friends might see" I had never seen Rudy angry before and to be honest it was scary. His Jaw kept clenching and unclenching and his eyes had narrowed into slits._

_"No I didn't mea-""A dirty secret that's all I was to you""No! you're not Rudy-""You're ashamed of being seen with me by anyone you know, you-"" NO I WASN'T ASHAMED OF BEING SEEN WITH YOU! I WAS AFRAID ASH WOULD SEE US TOGETHER!" It all came out in one burst. I was too frustrated and breathing heavily._

_I moved my gaze away from both boys who had their eyes wide and mouths open gaping at me. Crap, what was I thinking yelling that out. Maybe the boys will be too scared of my craziness and leave me alone now._

_"Why?" I looked to see Ash's deep brown eyes zeroing in on my own. His look was unreadable. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Because of this! Look at you two now. I really like you guys but you hate each other and I knew if you guys found out you'd be mad just because I tried to be friends with both of you instead of one of you!"_

_I gasped in air. This really takes a lot of energy and just btw two against one ... so not fair. "Oh my god Misty! Why do you think we hate each other so much? It's because we share one thing in common" Rudy groaned exasperatedly while tugging on his hair._

_"Well I thought it was your rivalry or that Holly-" "No Misty neither. right now the reason we hate each other so much is because we have to share you with the other. And I don't know about Ash but I'm sick of sharing. I want either all or none of your heart"_

_I could feel my eyes grow wide. My heart beat started slamming in my eardrums and any minute now it's going to pop out of my chest. Is Rudy serious right now? All of me or none of me for only one of the guys. I realized they liked me a lot but I never thought it would come down to this._

_"Y-Your giving me an ultimatum?" Ash threw me a smirk knowing what a curve ball this was. "You gotta choose Mist. We picked you now it's your turn"_

_I looked from Ash's smouldering brown eyes to Rudy's smooth green ones. So this was it? I have to pick the guy. I have to end this. Do I go with the Risk: Ash he's a player how'd do I know he'll stay with me once he gets me or should I go with the type of guy that I always wanted: Rudy. He gets me but does he bring out that fire in me that I need?_

_Two boys, One choice_

_I close my eyes taking a breath of the nightly air and try to compose myself for the next few moments. I know who I want, I know who I need._

_I turn to meet the gorgeous green eyes and smile a little at him. Rudy breaks out into a bright grin and Ash darkens completely clutching his hands into the fists._

_What the hell? "You got it wrong! both of you" I snap quickly that makes them bring their eyes back to me. "I'm sorry Rudy I pick Ash. I want to be with him" and look over into Ash's beautiful eyes as I admit every single word. His gaze has me locked to him. That's it, with Ash I will always have a connection no one else will ever understand. He gives me that cute boyish grin and can't help return it._

_"ARE YOU SERIUOS!" I break our gaze to look at a conflicted Rudy..._ _I reach out to bring him close I need comfort. I need to comfort him. But the minute I touch him he backs way like I'm some sort of poisonous and maybe I am snake for doing this to him. It was his fault though I just wanted to keep running from the truth but he just had to have it. He wanted an answer I gave him the answer._

_He takes a few steps back and I can see a look of hurt, pain, anger and confusion all mixed together. I wouldn't blame him after what had just happened I'd probably feeling that way too. But just seeing those emotions flicker across his face just made me want to take back everything that I had said and start over._

_The way he's looking at me now is so unbearable. Is there really anyway we would be able to get pass to stay friends because I know boyfriend or not I need him in my life. He's just someone I can't lose. I need him in my life he just seems to help balance everything out for me. He's the most understanding person there is ...he's my best friend._

_I know it's impossible now I've made my decision and I think when it comes to my best interests and who can really be good for me. I made the right decision._

* * *

_**Now**_

"You pick that worthless piece of crap over me! He treats you like garbage and now you pick him!" He surges forward causing me to back up. "Back off Rudy she made her decision. Man up and deal with it!" Ash growls as he steps in between Rudy and I. " Aww Ketchum trying to be the good little boyfriend that he is, is it? Give him an hour Misty by that time some slut will have walked by and Ash will be chasing after her and her assets, you know the things you don't provide much of" he sneers

My eyes widened at his words. Rudy's never spoken like that to me before I feel dirty and sick and just want to crawl under the covers of my bed right now. But I know I can't because right now Ash looks like he's about to leap out and maul Rudy.

"Why you Rat!" Ash attempts to lunge forward but I catch his bicep causing him to stop and look back at me. His hardened look immediately softens when he meets my eyes.

"Oh.. Ketchum" Ash snaps his head back just to meet Rudy's fist knocking him off his feet. "Rudy!" I screech as I look at the smug look on Rudy's face "Last chance Misty, You can have me or you can have Ket-" He never finished his sentence as Ash kicked Rudy's feet from under him.

The next thing I know the Boy's are rolling around the ground throwing punches. "Stop it! Stop it!" I screech They ignore me and continue to pummel each other to a pulp. "That's it" I growl having enough of this.

I pull out my bottle from my backpack that was placed reliably over my shoulder. Pulling the cap off I dowse the two boys in water causing them to jump apart like they had just been electrocuted.

They both send the back of my head a glare, well I think they did I was too busy walking away to care. Idiots!, Morons! fighting over me! It doesn't flatter they were acting like babies. I heard yelling and then silence. Maybe they killed each other. It would've been more of a convenience if they had done that before I had to make a choice.

I focused on getting back to the bike. I could hear the loud crunch of footsteps coming closer to me and soon my waist was caught and familiar scent of cinnamon was on the breath that was hot on my neck.

"I'm sorry" his face buried in my hair. "It's not your fault" I sighed. He suddenly stopped walking holding me with him. He spun me around to meet his now bruised eye and cut lip. "You're not mad?" He questions but I just shake my head. "Do I want to know what happened?" I cock an eyebrow at him "You soaked me and I thought that was my job as the boyfriend" he winks cheekily at me. " I swat him playfully for his crudeness but stop eyes widened " What did you just say?" He smirks at me " I said I thought It was my job to mak-" "Not that! the last thing moron!" His smirk turns into a full blown smile, he lowers his head and leans into my ear "As your boyfriend" his words sending pleasant shivers down my spine.

I must be grinning like an idiot right now but I can't stand to care. Ash gently catches my hand and entwines our fingers and starts leading me back to his bike.

I have no idea what effect my decision will have with Ash but I can't wait to find out.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
